Till I Collapse
by Agent Yaoi
Summary: After defeating Aizen and loosing his powers, Ichigo leaves. He leaves Karakura for ten years and later he's found in America. As the new enemy in Karakura increase their battles and more lives are lost, will Ichigo come back? IchigoXOC
1. Battle It Out

**America: Another Bleach story?**

**Hydro: YES! Okay next story I'll try to do a different Anime, okay?**

**America: Fine.**

**Sarge: Hola.**

**Hydro: Miki stole my notebook again didn't she?**

**Sarge: Nope.**

**El~Chan: I DID!**

**Hydro: OH CRAP! How the hell did you get here from-**

**El~Chan: *Puts hand on Hydro's mouth.* I did okay, no letting people where I live.**

**Hydro: Fine...**

**Ichigo: Damn I whoop some ass.**

**Hydro: Hell yeah you do.**

**Ichigo: *Sigh.* Why woman, why?**

**Hydro: Oh that, well, cause it goes with original story.**

**Ichigo: What ever.**

**Altena: ELLO!**

**Hydro: Okay who lent her the notebook?**

**Sarge: Now that was me.**

**Hydro: *Coughs.* Come here I'm sick.**

**Sarge: OH THAT IS ALL HOLY AND JESUS! HELP ME!**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you, the worlds best, never defeated champion, of the Street Boxing Tournament! DAVID BOWIE!" An announcer stated in English, who was in the middle of the an open ring. The crowd that surrounded him went crazy, all were screaming their lungs out. And the crowd turned towards the entrance to where a man with blonde-hair was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. He held a shiny belt in the air, only causing the crowd to get even louder. He started to walk down the aisle to the ring. He stopped in the middle of the ring and threw his hands, which held his shiny belt with and engravings on it. The crowd went crazy all cheering his name."DAVID BOWIE, DAVID BOWIE!" They all screamed. And while they all cheered, the announcer showed David Bowie to a corner of the ring.<p>

"And now the challenger! The man with no loses, the one from Japan, the one, the only, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" The announcer yelled the name and the bright light left the huge ring to the other side of the room. The light shined on a single man, he wore no shirt, his bare chest with his amazing six pack, and his bright orange hair brightened up in the light. He started down his aisle, and the crowd was half cheering him on and others were booing him out, but he simply ignored everyone. Only focused on beating his opponent that he trained a week for.

For all these people knew he was just a nobody from Japan that made his way up into the big leagues. But little did they know he was a hero in Japan. It's only been ten years since he left Karakura Town. Ten years since he purposely lost contact with all his friends, all of his family. He lost his powers in his last battle as a Shinigami and now resides as a normal human who fights for a living. Now here he is, the last battle of his career, ready to fight, all for nothing. He won't give up his fight til he collapses and he knows it. He has trained to hard and long for this, but he swore to himself that very night he wouldn't loose.

As he made his way down the aisle he waved to everyone and gave a thumbs up. The crowd got louder. Ichigo got onto the mat that was the ring he went to his corner that the announcer motioned towards. Now the announcer took his hand off the microphone he held and with both hands told both the fighting men to come. The two challengers surrounded him.

"Now," the announcer began. "I want a clean fight, since this is the street and the championship battle, I don't require you guys to follow the rules. BUT! You may not use any type of weapon. The only thing I'm permitting here is your fists. So no gloves are required. Give us a good fight gentlemen, and you both can't kill each other that is a big no no. The first to knock the other out is the winner. And remember this is the fight for champion, you get no rounds it's a straight out fight.." The announcer had both of the men shake hands and step back into their given corners.

Ichigo got pumped punching the open air quickly. He was the hero of his hometown. He endured all the hardships of his training as a young man and as an adult. If he won today, he'd be the new champion, but if he lost that was it. He turned to face his opponent, David. The bell rang, it was time for his moment. He put his fists up in front of himself ready to block the fists that would soon make contact to his skin. He close his eyes listening to all his surroundings, he opened them just in time to see David Bowie throw the first punch.

As the fist almost made contact with Ichigo, Ichigo of course dropped down and spun to the right. He too pulled his fist in the air and landed the first punch right into David's left shoulder. The crowd went ballistic their voices getting louder and louder with excitement.

David spun around to face Ichigo, he punch across aiming to hit Ichigo. Ichigo dodged, spun, punched the side of David's ribs landing his second hit. With Ichigo being a little bit smaller compared to David, it was a huge advantage for him.

David yet again turned around ready to face Ichigo. The men both held their bare fists in their fist ready to strike each other. The crowd roared all around. Ichigo's eyes held the certain spark that David knew to well, determination. Even though they just started, the fighting men were breathing heavily.

Ichigo this time engaged David, he threw a right upper cut aiming for his face. David blocked it with his left arm and he threw his right arm at him straight into his chest sending the other man flying on his butt. Ichigo quickly got back up bringing his fists back in front of his face.

David charged again and Ichigo held his ground till the last second. David flung all he had at Ichigo, right uppercut, left, right jab to the stomach, left jab, and continuing combo. Ichigo tried to dodge most of the attacks, but failed, with the right uppercut harshly hitting his nose causing it to break and it bled. But that didn't stop Ichigo. As David stopped his combos, Ichigo came back full throttle. Jab, jab, uppercut, he repeated a few times then switched to dodge, jab, dodge, uppercut. He was successful in injuring David, a cut along his chest was born and was only minor and shallow. David smiled.

"It seems you actually laid a mark on me." His English voice said. Ichigo whipped his nose to relieve him of some blood that dripped.

"Thanks, but that isn't the only thing your going to get." Ichigo's Japanese accent with English stated. David smirked.

"Oh. Is this what you think you can do?" It was Ichigo's time to smirk.

"No, it's a promise," Ichigo said.

"Don't get cocky kid."

_'I may be cocky now, but you should have seen me in my teen years. Now that was when everyone wanted to kill me.' _Ichigo remembered his battles when he was a teen. He was caught in a staring gazed that David couldn't help but engage. He went forward receiving no movement so he went forward.

Ichigo may have been thinking of old times, but he knew never to let his guard down in a fight. As David tried to last a knocking out blow, Ichigo spun to the left, bent down both fists in close to his chest, jumped up and both fists were used as a uppercut. David dropped to the ground. His eyes were closed and the side of his head was bleeding.

Ichigo had won the title _'champion.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: Well I need to seriously stop making new stories.<strong>

**Altena: Hey, they come to all great people.**

**Hydro: Yeah Boy! This was inspired by Real Steel the new movie with the robot and stuff. It was really good.**

**Maddie: Yes it was.**

**Barry: Grimmkitty was not nice to me.**

**Hydro: You shouldn't have attacked me.**

**Altena: I feel left out.**

**Hydro: Everyone else is, go join their corner. *Points to Sarge, Ichigo and basically all other Bleach characters who aren't being used at the moment in the commentary.***

**Altena: Eh, I have friends other there oh well. *Goes to join Sarge in the corner.***

**Hydro: Oh life... **


	2. Is It Returning?

**Altena: Happy Birthday Kaien!**

**Kaien: My birthday isn't till the 27th.**

**Altena: *-3-.* Oh Well.**

**America: What the hell are you guys doing?**

**Altena: Just wishing Kaien an early birthday.**

**America: You know what this calls for?**

**Kaien and Altena: No what?**

**El~chan: *Flies in the room.* A PARTY!**

**Everyone: YAY! **

**El~chan: It's so quiet.**

**Kaien: Where's Hydro, Miki, and Sarge.**

**Altena: One can only guess.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's sides ached as he awoke, still sore from his fight with David Bowie. He heard noises downstairs that officially woke him up. He sat up and pulled the covers off himself revealing his nightwear, which was a white tank top and black boxers. He cursed as he saw the time.<p>

_'Damn, it's 10 in the morning. I have a stupid interview.' _He put his hand on his face and slowly pulled it down. He slowly stood up not to make his sore body hurt anymore. He went into his bathroom to check something. His nose that had been broken was bandaged and not bleeding anymore. He looked in his small mirror above the sink and he took the bandage off. He threw the patch into his trashcan and left the bathroom. He went to the side of his bed and grabbed his moccasins he quickly slid them on his feet and walked out of his room into his houses' hallway. He made his way down the steps, he stopped mid way and yawned with a little stretch as well. He finally made his way fully down his stairs and when he saw the person that was making noise he regretted it. The person stopped walking around causing noise and smiled looking at Ichigo. She held luggage, and a lot of bags.

"Hey, good morning Ichigo! Did you sleep well?" The woman asked in English and Ichigo nodded. "That's good, listen I'm going away for a couple of days with Natalie, Sam, Sara, Sydney, and Miki. So I won't be able to make you meals. We're going to New Jersey. I was going to leave a note because you were sleeping soundly. Are you okay with that?" Ichigo smiled.

"Of course just promise me you don't do anything," he asked in his Japanese-English accent, she starts laugh.

"That was one time you big idiot." She walked over to him and hugged him. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Love you." She picked up her bags and proceeded out the door. She turned around once and smiled. "Bye Ichi!" And she closed the door laughing.

"See ya Morgan." He smiled and layed on his sofa sighing. "How did I ever get a nice girlfriend like that?" He asked no one in particular knowing he was just talking to open air. "Oh well I gotta get ready for the damn interview, damn press." He got up so he could go take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Ichigo had a towel around his mid section exposing his upper muscular body. He took the towel off and revealed himself to the cold air making him get goosebumps. As he held his shirt up in the air, someone bolted through the door, it was his somewhat boss and did we mention she is a girl? She stopped dead in her tracks seeing his naked body. Her nose spurted with blood. Ichigo laughed pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" His voice teased, her face was crimson red.

"G-get dressed and meet me downstairs you idiot!" She stomped down the stairs. Ichigo laughed to himself loving his boss from always walking in on the wrong times. He finished putting on his clothes. His shirt was a black short sleeved, his pants were white skinny jeans and his shoes which were his favorite, red Converse, One Star edition. He made his way downstairs to find his boss on his sofa drinking from a glass.

"You should really get up earlier," she muttered still blushing.

"Julie calm down, stop being so stuck up."

"Your twenty-eight, get that through your head and be more mature. Come on," she got up. "I have to take your lazy ass to the press. Oh and your practicing today." They were out the door of the small yet spacious house.

"Seriously! I just won the championship screw that." They walked towards her red 2011 Ferrari.

"You have to keep practicing or your going to deflate." Ichigo laughed as they got in the car he took the passenger seat. As Julie put her car keys in the ignition he flexed his muscles his arms next to his head, his huge muscles showing.

"Do you really think I'm going to loose these in three days?" She backed out his driveway.

"That isn't the point idiot. You have to keep in shape your contract ends in a week multiple people are going to try and sign you." She drived down the street and stopped at the red light.

"What if I don't want to box anymore? I've done it for seven years now. I have a nice girlfriend and live in the nicest place Maine. I couldn't ask for anything more." He adjusted his seat so it would lean back, then put his hands behind his head. The light turned green and

"What about your family? Hmm, you left them in Japan, I don't believe you ever once called them when you were staying in America," she turned the corner

"I miss my sisters not my goat face of a father. I could careless about everyone else." He rolled over in the seat having full access due to not having his seat belt on. He closed his eyes remember things that happened in his teen years. His hair drooped down into his face.

"Well your not a friendly guy, leaving everyone behind. But hey your life and your going to have to face them eventually later in life. And get a hair cut your starting to look like a hippie." She stopped at another red light.

"I take that path when I have to. And leave my freakin' hair out of his, I like it long." He turned back over and layed on his back placing his arms back under his head. His shoulder long hair drooping in his face. She drove forward and turned left passing all the other cars.

"Alright, fine. I know we're friends and all, but is something bothering you?" She asked concerned.

"Just remembering the past lately." He had no emotion in his voice when he spoke.

"Do you need a hug?"

"No I don't need a stupid hug." His voice came back into his normal tone. Julie laughed and pulled into a parking lot with a fairly tall skyscraper looming over the lot. The two got out of the vehicle after Julie parked the car. Ichigo looked out into the street and saw a little girl laughing and playing in traffic. "Julie." He said in a concerned tone.

"Ya?" She looked towards him getting her purse out of the car.

"Do you see that little girl out there?" Ichigo pointed to the girl he saw. Julie looked at him funny.

"You delusional it's just traffic I don't see a girl." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the front doors of the large building.

_'Did I imagine it? Or, is my, reiatsu returning?'_ Ichigo thought, but his thought were interrupted as Julie took him into building being swarmed by the awaiting press.

* * *

><p><strong>At a Ice cream parlor<br>**

**Hydro:** **Oh boy cliffhangers!**

**Sarge: Think the others will be mad that we left for ice cream?**

**Miki: Who cares?**

**Hydro: RIGHT!**

**Dem: Ello!**

**Sarge: Who gave her the notebook?**

**Hydro: Oh, I did.**

**Dem: Cause I'm awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Wow 6 reviews in one chapter and the first one too! Thank you!<br>**


	3. The Press Are Annoying

**Still at Ice Cream Parlor**

**Hydro: I wuv Moose Tracks!**

**Dem: SO DO I!**

**Sarge: Jeez woman be quiet, you just busted an ear drum.**

**Dem: Swrry.**

**Miki: *Chilling eating some ice cream.* Yum.**

**Hydro: We gotta go back soon and I don't wanna.**

**Sarge: I can't wait to see the bill for all this.**

**Miki: We ate a lot of ice cream.**

**Dem: That we did.**

**Hydro: *Yawns.* Nappy time. *Curls in a ball.***

**Sarge: How is that possible?**

**Miki: I don't know she's a weird one.**

**Dem: Yes she is.**

**Hydro: *Peeks a eye open and glares.* I can hear you idiots.**

* * *

><p>Julie dragged Ichigo through the crowd of people with microphones and cameras. She threw him in a room and stood in front of it.<p>

"You want to ask him questions, then get your asses in the press room, pronto!" Julie yelled always prepared to know what to say. The news crew did what they were told and went moping to the room. Julie went back into the door Ichigo was thrown into, her black hair in a pony tail was loose and she tightened before finding Ichigo in a chair resting his head on the large desk in the room.

_'You've got to be kidding me,'_ she thought, rolling her blue eyes. She went to him, grabbed his head picked it up and slammed it back into the table.

"OW! DAMN IT JULIE!" He yelled rubbing his forehead. "That hurts a lot, I took it to the nose last night, if it starts bleeding again your going on the floor."

"I'd like to see you try. Now, get your lazy ass in the press room for your reporters." Ichigo got up and grumbled. It was a nice summer day and all he wan't to do is relax. But, he knew if he didn't do what his boss said he was a dead man. So he got up and followed Julie out through the door and across the hall. As soon as he entered the room got louder with reporters asking him questions.

"Ichigo! Ichigo what are you going to do now?" One asked and Ichigo walked by ignoring them. All they said was,"Ichigo," it was pissing him off because they never shut up, but he concealed his anger as he kept walking through the room to a table where a microphone laid. He sat down in the chair that was there and Julie sat in the other one next to him. The reporters suddenly all piled around the open seats in front of them. The sat down and were quiet finally. Ichigo leaned forwards in his chair towards the microphone.

"Now," he spoke. "Who has the first question about what I'm going to now." And immediately multiple hands shot up in the air and the crowd started to get loud again. Ichigo ignored all the voices and picked a dark skinned woman holding a tape recorder. "You," he said pointing to her and she stood from her seat.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what do you plan to do now? You have won the championship and your contract ends in a week."

"Maybe I'll start training others. I may retire and hang out at my place. I'm not very sure right now." She sat back down and the others around her started to pick up in noise again. A man with a bald head kept his quiet and just stood raising his hand. Ichigo notice him and chose him next.

"Mr. Kurosaki, by your words of training, what division would you train? Adults, teenagers, children?" He asked sitting back down.

* * *

><p>Julie and Ichigo walked out of the room full of reporters for the sports channel. Ichigo hands were both placed on the back of his head as they walked. Julie led them out of the building to reveal that dusk was upon them. The two of them made their way to Julie's car and she popped the car doors open.<p>

"Now I'm not driving your lazy ass back to your house, we're going to go get your motorcycle," she said as they got into her car.

"Finally! They fixed it, if only they would've hurried up more."

"They have other customers Ichigo, just because your famous doesn't mean you come first." Julie looked behind the seats to see if anyone was coming so she could back up. Ichigo put his seat back again and laid down. "How the hell can you see for so long." Julie backed up and she went to the exit of the buildings parking lot. She had to wait and turn on her right blinker so people would know where she was going. Ichigo pulled his seat back up and sat upright.

"How the hell should I know. I just like to sleep."

"I heard Morgan left. How long is she going for this time?" Julie pushed the gas pedal of the car and drove it into the oncoming line of traffic.

"I don't know a week? Three days, I have no clue she took all her stuff and left."

"All of her stuff?" Julie switched her foot from the gas pedal to the brake pedal.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo tuned to looked at her, her eyes never met his because she was keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well you just lost her, another one, again."

"Oh, seriously! Now that sucks. How come girls always stay with me for so long and then leave."

"Cause your not loved," Julie turned down a street.

"Fuck you Julie." Ichigo was obviously pissed this was the third women who walked out on him.

"Aww does da big bad fighter need a hug?" Julie parked on the side of the road they were on indicating that they reached their destination.

"Julie, again, and I quote this, fuck you." Julie laughed and opened her car door and so did a fuming Ichigo.

"Now here we are. Lets go in get your damn motorcycle."

"Fine." They both walked into the shop in front of them the big sign saying _'Al's Automotive shop.' _

"Oi! Al you in?" Julie yelled as they entered the shop. The sound of metal being used was echoing through out the shop, then, suddenly stopped. A somewhat chubby man turned the corner, he had a bald head and little specks grease on his face, but he quickly wipe it away with a rag.

"Ah Julie, oh and Ichigo! What a pleasure you guys here to pick up the motorcycle, or did Ichigo murder another one?" Julie started to laugh and Al joined in. Ichigo just stood there un-amused as usual.

"We're here for the motorcycle." Julie stopped her laughing fit and Al stopped a few seconds later.

"Alright then, follow me into the back." The duo followed from behind and they kept quiet. "I was a little surprised to see how banged up you had it Ichigo, took me a long time to fully get the dents out. It looks brand new I gave it the best treatment." Ichigo thought for a moment about to hit the man only a few inches smaller.

_'Sure ya did, is that why it took so long?'_ Ichigo thought. They walked into a spacious room and found a dark as night motorcycle sparkling in the room light. _'Damn now that be shiny.'_

"Here we are. Oh Ichigo I saw your fight last night one word, amazing. Those punches you threw were phenomenal."

"Thanks Al, though David's punches hurt like a bitch." Al laughed and gave Ichigo the keys and his helmet that also looked brand new. Julie wrote him a check and they were out of there. Ichigo now sat on his motorcycle which her also referred to as his 'baby.' Julie sat in her Ferrari barking orders at him as usual.

"See you tomorrow for training and I better not have to come to your house, be there by 10:30 on the dot," she ordered.

"Am or Pm."

"You know what I mean Ichigo I'm not kidding me. This is your last week, but that doesn't mean no one will challenge you."

"Fine. Adios Senorita." Julie waved goodbye and drove off. Ichigo took his keys and started his motorcycle up. Dusk was quickly turning into light and he wanted to go home and give a certain someone a call. So he put his foot on the pedal. He put his helmet on and raced off. He went through the streets dodging and weaving thorough the cars. He was quickly coming up to a green light when he saw something. The same little girl he had saw earlier playing and dodging traffic stood or floated in front of him. She ran away through the air giggling and Ichigo of course being curious followed her making a hasty right turn causing car to honk at him.

_'How is this possible? How can I see them again? Our my powers returning? I need some answers, and fast,'_ Ichigo thought as he followed the little spirit. But the funny thing was, why didn't she have her Chain of Fate. _'Just who are you little girl and why do you keep following me?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Hydro HQ<strong>

**Sarge: *Dragging a certain body.* She is a heavy, never thought she would actually fall asleep.**

**Miki: Neither did I.**

**Dem: She can sleep alright.**

**America: THERE YOU FOUR IDIOTS ARE!**

**Sarge: Yup right here.**

**Altena: We were worried!**

**El~chan: We thought the Leoploradon got you.**

**Hydro: *Slowly stirring.* LEOPLORADON WHERE!**

**Dem: What the hell is a Leoploradon.**

**America: OH MY GOD! CANDY MOUNTAIN!**

**Hydro: Come on Dem! Candy Mountain!**

**Dem: Okay the ice cream did something to you.**

**Sarge: We found a map to Candy Mountain.**

**El~chan: Candy Mountain Dem!**

**Altena: We're going to Candy Mountain.**


	4. He's Alive

**Hydro: Candy Mountain!**

**Altena: SCREW CANDY MOUNTAIN!**

**Hydro: Awww you ruined the fun.**

**Dem: JOY KILLER!**

**America: I'm with her for once.**

**Altena: Oh well.**

**Sarge: *Chuckles.* Nice.**

**El~chan: I want a smexy Ichi.**

**Ichigo: *Hides.***

**Grimmjow: *Pulls him out by the back of his shirt like a cat being held by the scruff.* Here ya go.**

**Dem & El~chan: ICHI! *Both glomp him into the ground.***

**Ichigo: *Smirks.* 'Cause I'm sexy and I know it.**

**Shiro: What the hell is- AHHHH! *El~chan grabbed Shiro by the neck and pulled him into the glomp.* Well, now I'm sexy and I know it.**

**America & Hydro: IT'S NOBLE AND I KNOW IT! GET IT RIGHT!**

**Byakuya: *Unsheathes Zanpaktou.* I thought we talked about that.**

**Hydro: *Looks at America.* Run?**

**America: Run.**

**Both: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Altena: That's my Shiro~chan.**

**Shiro: Oh fuck you guys best get off.**

* * *

><p><em>OKAY! So to make it easier and not to say who says what in English and Japanese this will help.<em>

_"Japanese talking."_

"English talking."

_'A thought.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Renji look!"<em> A short raven-haired girl yelled over to a tall muscular man with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. Both of them wore black kimonos and wore bands with a wooden plank on it, it has engravings painted black, which represented their status as Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen. They were in a dim lit room.

_"What is it Rukia?"_ He came over to her side looming over her as he was taller than her. She held a device that had multiple colorful dots on it.

_"It's Ichigo, his reiatsu is slowly making a come back."_ Renji looked at her, he gave her an expression he had only used a few times in his life.

_"What do you mean? You found him?"_

_"No, I just randomly picked a human with the same reiatsu,"_ she said sarcastically. He sighed, _"Should I go alert everyone?"_

_"That would be the obvious choice, now wouldn't it?"_ He rolled his eyes and left in a burst of Shunpo. _'Ichigo,'_ she thought. _'We've finally found you, thank god.' _She smiled, happy that her friend was alive and well. Ten long years spent here was an equivalent of a much longer time. Rukia whipped the machine she had been using back into her pocket, it was her Soul Pager, that Kisuke Urahara had given her.

* * *

><p>A long black-haired woman sat on her couch staring at her 50 inch plasma screen tv. She was currently watching the English wrestling channel and watched as the men kill each other with their powerful punches.<p>

_"Karin, can you help me with dinner?"_ A short light brown-haired woman asked standing in the door way to the kitchen.

_"Sure, in minute Yuzu. I'm watching American dudes kill each other in the illegal fights." _Karin whipped her head around in time to see Yuzu smile and walk back into the kitchen. As another fight came on Karin took a sip of her Pepsi she had next to her on the miniature table, but quickly spit it out all over the rug in between the tv and where she was sitting. _"HOLY SHIT!" _She sprang from her sitting position.

_"Karin, Karin whats wrong?"_ Yuzu popped back into the room and stopped dead when she saw the tv screen. There on the screen they both laid their eyes on the one person they both held dear, their brother, Ichigo Kurosaki. He now had long shoulder length hair. He, in the broadcast had gotten hit in the face and his nose began to bleed. A few seconds later the dude that had punched him laid on the ring floor that surrounded them both. The announcer's English voice sprang to life in the audio, his voice was extremely loud.

"He has done it! Ichigo Kurosaki has done it! Hes won! He has beaten three year champion David Bowie!" The crowd around him roared to life. Karin stared blankly as her brother had been doing in the video apparently not believing he had won.

_"Dad! Get your sorry ass in here! Your missing son is on tv!"_ Karin yelled at the top of her lungs knowing her father was in the clinic just next door. A door opened and out burst a short black-haired man with hints of gray hairs on his face and hair.

_"What did you say Karin?"_ The man entered the room staring at a new mess to clean up and his two daughters who looked lost staring at the tv.

_"Ichigo is on tv."_ Karin had repeated and the man looked lost for words. Suddenly the house phone began to ring and Yuzu picked it up.

_"H-hello Kurosaki residence."_ Yuzu spoke into the wireless house phone. Her sister and father looked back at her. _"Y-yes he's here. Of course of course."_ Yuzu walked over to her father a little pale in the face and handed the phone to him.

_"Hello?"_ He spoke firmly watching as his two girls came together and started to collect information to find their missing brother. The voice on the other line seemed a bit shook up.

_"Isshin, are my eyes failing me, or am I staring at your son on the tv," _the voice said and Isshin looked a bit startled.

_"Ryūken since when do you watch the wrestling channel?"_

_"Oh so you've seen. Well to answer your question, I was simply flicking thorough the channels," _the so called "last Quincy's" father responded.

_"My girls are hopping all around the tv to look and see if they can find him."_

_"No doubt Kisuke and Yoruichi have seen it."_

_"Maybe they have, but last time I checked they don't have a tv." _Ryūken sighed on the other line.

_"Well Uryū has probably not seen it yet regarding his paper work he has finally continued."_

_"Will you ever give your boy a break? He just got married to Orihime and now he runs the hospitals."_

_"We're getting off topic, don't you think?" _Isshin rolled his eyes as he knew his old friend was right.

_"Right, sorry."_

_"Regarding Yoruichi and Kisuke, perhaps the other Shinigami have seen it. Not through cable of course, through their technology. Because it's that time."_ Isshin knew what he was talking about, after all he went through it as well, just in a slower 10 more years kind of way. Ichigo had always been a fast learner, but to able to have all of his reiatsu back in a span of ten years, ten years before Isshin himself was able to achieve them, now that was a phenomenal.

_"Of course they would, even though we don't know where he is right now. They have the worldwide span to see everyone's reiatsu,"_ Isshin spoke.

_"Dad,"_ Karin said making her father turn around and look at her and her sister.

_"Hmmm?"_

_"We found out where this fight was held."_

_"And?"_

_"It was held in the United States of America, and the state Maine, that's where he is currently living."_

_"Well never thought he'd go there,"_ Ryūken said overhearing Karin's voice.

_"Ichi-nii is alive! I'm so happy, dad can I call everyone?"_ Yuzu asked a fore burning in her eyes.

Isshin chuckled, _"Of course as soon as Mr. White-haired man hangs up."_

_"You're such a child Isshin."_

_"I learned from the best."_

_"What? When have I ever been a child?"_

_"Right now."_ Isshin took the phone and hanged up.

_"You're an idiot,"_ Karin said. Isshin chuckled and handed Yuzu the phone. _"How old are you again?"_

_"Hmmmm I'm in my thirties."_ That earned him a kick to the face._ "Awww Karin that hurt your father."_ Karin sat back down into her couch.

_"Shut up goat face, no one cares. You're way older than that."_

_"Clean up your Pepsi stain before it stains the carpet."_

_"I'll do it later."_ Isshin sighed and walked back to the clinic. Yuzu was talking through the house phone eagerly.

_"Mr. Urahara! Its me Yuzu! Guess what! Ichigo is alive!"_ Yuzu happily said. Everyone thought for ten long years Ichigo was dead, but finally they knew he was safe.

_"Really?"_ Kisuke said through the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: RUN FOR THE HILLS!<strong>

**America: MOMMY!**

**Hydro: DAUGHTER!**

**America: SON!**

**Hydro: PAPA! (You wouldn't even get this if we explained it to you. If you want to know PM me.)**

**America: This is the end. *Holds Hydro close to her side.* To be killed by a man who makes pink epic.**

**Hydro: *Snickers.* This is how I fight blue scarf on and gay might.**

**America: *Starts to laugh.* Its pink petals with emo cuts, dey like my sandals at dah club, yall.**

**Hydro: Girl look at that Bankai.**

**Byakuya: About to die and still singing that ridiculous song parody.**

**America: I wouldn't say that.**

**Byakuya: What, why?**

**Hydro: *Smiles devilishly.* GRIMMKITTY! GRIMMJOW JR AND GRIMMJOW UNITE!**

**Grimmkitty: *Meows and growls.***

**America: Damn, kitty got big.**

**Hydro: Hell yeah he did, why do think I've been feeding him kitty giblets. **

**Grimmjow JR.: I'm here!**

**Grimmjow: I'm here too! Oh what a cute version of little oh me I gotta thank Sara after we're done.**

**America: You mean Sargie-Pants?**

**Grimmjow: Yeah sure.**

**Byakuya: I'm screwed. *Shunpos away.***

**America & Hydro: ATTACK!**


	5. Let the Confusion Begin

**Hydro: SHIT!**

**America: WHY MOTHER, WHY!**

**Hydro: I DON'T KNOW DAUGHTER JUST KEEP RUNNING!**

**America: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Grimmjow: WTF IS GOING ON!**

**Grimmkitty: MEEEERRRROOOOOWWW!**

**Grimmjow JR.: Ah!**

**Byakuya: Who's Noble and I know it now?**

**Hydro: I AM!**

**Sarge: WRONG ANSWER!**

**Hydro: FUUUUUUUUUU!**

* * *

><p>The little girl kept running through the air, giggling. Ichigo followed her on his motorcycle. They kept to the same routine, stop, look at each other, and chase. To be quite honest, Ichigo had enough of this wild goose chase and gave up all together. So he turned down a random street and turned around, leaving the girl in the air not giggling anymore.<p>

_'What a sore loser,'_ she thought. _'And I was enjoying myself too. Ugh, if I don't bring him to Matt, my ass is cooked.'_ The girl ran through the air sparks forming on the bottom of her shoes from each step she took. She followed him to his house and watched as he parked his motorcycle in the garage. He then went into his house via the front door and shut it. _'Hmmm I wish I could go through his door but he'd hear me. What to do, what to do.'_ The ghost girl lowered herself to ground level and as soon as she touched the ground she faced palmed herself. _'I'm a freaking ghost, well part ghost. God, duh, I'm so stupid!'_

_'Whoever that girl was,'_ Ichigo thought. _'She needs a new hobby.'_ Ichigo entered his house he kept his converse on and threw his black helmet onto his couch. He went into his kitchen to make himself something to eat. It was already nine o'clock at night and he was beat. He went into his cabinets and got some peanut butter he also grabbed the bread next to it. He put his materials on the counter and went to his fridge._ 'Well since I could see her that mean't she's a ghost. So looks like my powers are returning.'_

"Are you thinking about how your powers are returning." The girl suddenly appeared behind Ichigo as he found his grape jelly in the fridge.

"Yeah I w-" Suddenly Ichigo turned around his jelly up in the air as if used as a weapon. He saw the girl and relaxed. "W-what the hell are you doing in my house!" The girl smiled and laughed.

"I'm a ghost, well part ghost. Actually it's one of my unique abilities." Ichigo stared at the girl as she began to ramble on. "So I can phase through walls." Ichigo put his jelly on the counter next to his ingredients to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"And what exactly are you doing here? I don't believe people can be hired as stalkers at the age 10." The girl puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm not 10 I'm 14. And yes I have been stalking you along with my sister Matt."

"You're here why?"

"Oh my god. Hey I now this is totally off of the storyline, but have you seen Twilight?"

"That crappy vampire movie? Yeah I saw it."

"I love James! I loled when he was all like "Always with the questions." This reminds me of that part."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Damn, you are a buzz kill. I'm here because I need you to follow me."

"And whys that?" The girl started to get angry.

"If you keep asking questions, I'm going to kill you."

"Your pretty threatening for your age." The girl rolled her eyes.

"You got that right. Now I think I should introduce myself." She stuck her hand out in front of her gesturing for Ichigo to shake her hand. He took it and shook it in her hand. Her hand was small, smooth, and soft, while Ichigo's were big and rough. "Crystal Conners, nice to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, likewise." The girl pulled her small hand back and Ichigo stared at her clothing. A pair of black sweat pants, a golden necklace around her neck, a gray short-sleeved shirt, and black and blue Shawn White edition shoes. She had a pair of big green eyes along with short blonde hair. "Now, you want me to follow you. For what reason?"

_"My sister and I know the status of your hometown Karakura," _she said in Japanese. Ichigo looked un-interested. "Why do you look like you don't care? Don't you care about your family and friends?" She switched back to English.

"They left me in the dark. I could careless."

"And that gives you a reason to leave? Your sisters didn't do anything."

"Urahara started to teach my sister Karin kido. And Yuzu began to see ghosts, I bet they even trained her by now as well. No one told me my father was a Shinigami until he showed himself to me himself. Everyone stopped telling me if there was anything going on. I, was simply a pawn in the other Shinigami's heads. I possessed power and they wanted it all because they knew I could destroy them. As well as Orihime, Uryu, and Chad." The girl looked at him with a sorrow filled face.

"Well it's not my place to comment on what happened after you lost your powers, but." She paused putting her head down staring at the floor. "You have to come back!" She picked her head up her green eyes shown a great determination in them and Ichigo saw this. Heck, it even of reminded him when he was younger. "Because, if you don't, your hometown will be destroyed. Would you really want that?"

"I guess not, but still I'm not going back. I have better things to do." He turned around and pulled open a drawer and got a knife. "Would you like a sandwich?" He asked as he took two slices of bread out of his plastic bread bag. He opened up the peanut butter container and started to lather his bread with creamy peanut butter. The girl who was standing behind him started to fume with anger.

"I don't want a freaking sandwich!" She pulled her hands up to her golden necklace and it suddenly started to glow a reddish color. Ichigo felt pressure start to force him to the floor and he turned around dropping his knife on the counter along with his bread slice. The glowing necklace then turned into a long length sword. The sword had engravings into it from the hilt up. On the bottom of the hilt laid what was once the necklace, which was the golden chain and heart locket attached laying freely in the air slightly moving when Crystal moved.

"W-what are you?" Ichigo asked her from his position slightly on the ground from all the reiatsu in the air. Her eyes looked like a burning a fire.

"I will not be made a fool of Ichigo Kurosaki, I may be young and inexperienced with persuading you. But, you're going to come with me,_ now_," she said in a threatening tone of voice. Ichigo coughed as he slowly got to his feet.

"What are you?" He asked more firmly and looking her directly in her eyes.

"A Fullbringer."

* * *

><p>The Shinigami entered the room, all Lieutenants and Captains. A few additional extras containing the humans from Karakura town. The oldest in the room, a partially bald old man with white hair and a long white braided beard with a purple ribbon running though the long beard. He stood in the middle of the room with a line of his Captains laid right in front of him of two separate lines, their Lieutenants standing firmly beside them. Three spots were missing from the traitorous three, Aizen Souske, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru, who turned out not to be a traitor in the end as he gave his life up to try and defeat Aizen.<p>

_"Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th squad. Why have you brought us all together?"_ The old man asked. The girl known as Rukia stepped forward into the middle of the two lines of Captains and Lieutenants. She bowed and looked back up.

_"I have found the location of Kurosaki Ichigo, Head Captain." _

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: *Sitting at a computer.* Ah, cliffhangers, how I love you.<strong>

**America: How the hell did we suddenly end up at a beach.**

**Hydro: Because, I'm the writer of the story and what I want to happen, happens.**

**America: Ah, but where are all the Grimm's?**

**Hydro: Swimming.**

**America: Where the hell are we anyway?**

**Hydro: Can't tell you because Sarge is reading this right now.**

**America: Oh okay. Wait Grimmkitty can't swim he's a cat!**

**Hydro: So, the water's warm, he likes warm water. Just because he's a cat doesn't mean he can't love the water. What are you now? A catist?**

**America: STOP MAKING UP WORDS!**

**Hydro: I'm the king I can do whatever I want.**

**America: You've been watching too much Lion King haven't you?**

**Hydro: What makes you say that?**

**America: Nobody knows my sorrow.**

**Hydro: Oh come now Zazu, put a little more fun into one.**

**America: It's a small world after all-**

**Hydro: No no! Please anything, but that.**

**America: Yup been watching too much Lion King.**

**Hydro: FUCK YOU! Oh look Lion King is on.**


	6. The Enemy is Revealed

**Hydro: I'm gunna be a mighty king so enemies beware!**

**America: Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair. *Pulls a piece of hair off of Hydro's head.***

**Hydro: GOD DAMN IT NATALIE THAT HURT!**

**America: I wanna go swimming!**

**Altena: Hey guys what's up?**

**Hydro: *Drops to the ground in fear.* AH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Altena: One stop stop being so loud and two I have amazing stalking skills.**

**America: Yeah I'm going swimming with the guys. I'm not going to turn pale like a certain Morgan Cullen over here.**

**Hydro: I HATE FUCKING EDWARD CULL- *Mouth is stuffed with a potter pill from Smosh's Harry Potter death pill commercial.* BWLAGH...**

**Altena: Ah, finally dead.**

**America: One pill later!**

* * *

><p>"A what?" Ichigo asked confused on what the girl had said earlier. Crystal sighed adjusting her sword within her hands.<p>

"I'm a Fullbringer," she responded to his question.

"And that is?"

"Oh my god. Why is it that guys always ask the most questions." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free and and shook her head. "Okay, a Fullbringer is a human. A human with abilities somewhat compared to a Shinigami, but not really. How we gain our powers are usually later in life. But, you can only be a Fullbringer if and only if your mother was attacked by a Hollow while you were in the womb. Follow me now?"

"Sure." Suddenly a phone went off. It was Ichigo's cell. The ringtone was playing loudly and Crystal fell on the floor cracking up dropping her sword on the floor.

"I'm sexy and I know.~" Ichigo's ringtone played.

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah." Ichigo answered before Crystal died of loosing too much breath quickly.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered and there wasn't answer except for breathing. "Hello anyone there?"

"Are you alone," an english voice asked on the other line. The voice was deep and creepy.

"Um kinda."

"WAAAAZZZZZZUUUUUUPPPPPP!" Crystal shot from the ground and yelled.

"WAAAAAZZZZZZUUUUUUPPPPPP!" The voice on the other line yelled.

"Seriously? We're not repeating Scary Movie One." Crystal picked up her sword and aimed it at Ichigo's neck. He quickly grabbed the sword from her grasp and crushed it. It turned back into her locket she had on earlier. It dangled from where it laid within the fist of Ichigo.

"Give it back! My Grandmother gave that to me before she passed away!" Crystal ran towards Ichigo he held a hand out and placed it on her forehead preventing her to go any further as she tried to. Ichigo held his cell phone back up to his ear.

"Hello again," Ichigo spoke back into the phone.

"You're nice to my sister," the voice on the line changed and was now feminine.

"Who are you?"

"Right to the point, alright. Natalie Matt Conners."

"Well Natalie what-"

"Please call me Matt," Natalie interrupted.

"Okay. Matt what is it you want?"

"You to come back to Karakura Town."

"Not a chance in Hell," Ichigo let Crystal come forward and handed her the golden locket. She snatched it from him and held it close to her chest.

"Well, I am Hell." Crystal seemed to have heard that and nodded to Ichigo.

"Why should I even return?"

"Well there are multiple reasons."

* * *

><p><em>"The same Kurosaki Ichigo that abandoned us,"<em> Yamamoto said.

_"Yes, Head Captain,"_ Rukia responded.

_"I see. Well since you have everyone gathered I'm guessing they would like to know where Kurosaki is too."_ The Captains all around nodded. Especially the Eleventh Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, who held a long smile across his face.

_"He's in a unfamiliar territory known as the United States of America. I know the exact location of where he's staying."_

_"RUKIA~CHAN!"_ A cheerful voice rang through the hall where all the Captains met. The doors busted open and an idiotic Isshin walked in. His two daughters Karin and Yuzu followed behind, they too also wore big smiles. The three of them also wore black Shinigami kimonos. _"We found where my stupid son is and no doubt you guys did too!_" Rukia nodded and smiled.

_"Yes I also found where he's at."_

_"Not to ruin the whole happy moment, but where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ The seventh squad captain, Sajin Komamura asked, his wolf ears flicking back and forth. Rukia opened her mouth to respond but suddenly the alarms went off.

_"Attention all Shinigami, the Fullbringers are causing havoc again,"_ a voice said echoing through Sereitei.

_"Damn it, I'm going to kill them. Kuchiki you better tell us where he's at when we get back,"_ Kenpachi growled. Rukia simply nodded at the somewhat threat.

_"All Captains are dismissed to go deal with the threat."_ Yamamoto's voice boomed through the room and the Captains shunpoed away, leaving the Lieutenants alone.

* * *

><p>"We need you to come back because of our so called friends," Natalie spoke through the phone.<p>

"Why should I care?" Ichigo talked back.

"Like I said earlier your friends will be killed," Crystal spoke.

"And like I said earlier I don't care."

"YOU WILL GOD DAMN CARE OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Natalie yelled through the cell phone causing Ichigo to pull it back so he wouldn't loose his ability to hear.

"Give me one good reason."

"Kūgo Ginjō." As she said that certain name Ichigo froze immediately. His younger features appeared, his famous scowl.

"How do you know him?" Ichigo spoke into the phone having a serious tone into it.

"Oh, so this sparked an interest, eh?" Natalie joked laughing on the other line.

"Matt, how do you know him?"

"I know a lot of people."

"Matt!" Ichigo's voice rose.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. He's the leader of the Fullbringer's."

"What?"

"Oh my god I'll be over soon. Crystal, explain." The other line clicked and Crystal sighed.

"Why the hell do I have to explain it to you?"

"What is she talking about?"

"A lot of things."

* * *

><p><strong>America: Ah, now I am writing this.<strong>

**Altena: So no spelling errors? **

**America: Never said that, now did I?**

**Altena: No.**

**America: Okay! *Turns laptop off.* Time to hit the beach.***

**Altena: HELL YES!**


	7. And So It Begins

**America: Wow usually she has risen from the dead by now. **

**Altena: I know. Ah Sara hasn't found us yet.**

**Grimmjow: You know one would think with their technology they would've found us by now.**

**America: True, true.**

**Altena: Woah! When the hell have you spoken so smartly. **

**Grimmjow: Same time I uh, oh I got nothing.**

**Altena & America: LOLZ!**

**Grimmkitty: Meow.**

**America: Good kitty. *Pets Grimmkitty on the ears and he purrs.***

**Grimmjow JR.: I Miss Hydro and all her hugs and kisses.**

**Grimmjow: Oh well get used to it.**

**America: I thought you two were dating.**

**Altena: Heh, were. *A pans flies and hits in the head.***

**America: Oh shit.**

**Grimmjow JR.: What?**

**America: Run that's what.**

* * *

><p>"What is it that is so important that you guys want me back? Why is Ginjo involved," Ichigo asked.<p>

"You're stupid as hell, have you not been listening?" Crystal said slowly anger boiling inside of her.

"I have, but unfortunately you girls are confusing."

"Well if we're confusing then why do you continue to listen?" A voice sounded. Ichigo turned his head to his front door to see a woman. The woman had purple hair with a few green streaks on he bangs. She wore a black leather jacket, she had beautiful icy blue eyes, black jeans, black and purple striped tank top on. Around her neck she wore a golden chain and attached to it were a huge water drop, but it wasn't blue it was red, a red ruby.

"Well it took you long enough, sis," Crystal said to the girl.

"What! Its like only been a few seconds," she said.

"I could have been here quicker." The woman looked pissed she passed Ichigo and stood in front of Crystal. She raised her fist and pounded it into her head.

"OW! Child abuse! Child abuse!" The woman rolled her eyes and looked at her sister as she clutched her head in pain. She then turned around and came face to face with Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Natalie Matt Armstrong." Ichigo nodded. Natalie walked over to his couch and sat down she patted down the seat next to her. He came next to her and sat down. Crystal sighed and sat next to her sister on the opposite side.

"Now explain to me fully what you want."

"Simply put, we want you to return with us to Karakura."

"Why," he asked. Natalie sighed and looked at him directly.

"Crystal if you would," Natalie stuck her hand out towards her sister and Crystal took the hand reluctantly. Crystal grabbed Ichigo's and Natalie grabbed the other. Suddenly Natalie's eyes began to glow and the scene around them changed. They were no longer in a living room in America they were in a black void, but that void faded and was replaced with grass.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

"Do you realize where we are, Ichigo?" Natalie asked letting go of her hands to both Ichigo and Crystal. Ichigo looked around the scenery and seemed to remember that he was somewhere he knew best. They stood on a peddle bed and a flowing river was right in front of them. A bridge to their right and a road with flowing cars behind them.

"I'm where my..."he stopped talking and his head dropped.

"This is where you mother died, in Karakura," Crystal popped in and said. Ichigo turned around and looked at them.

"Why, how are we here?" He asked.

"You see, us Fullbringers have very different abilities. Even without my Fullbring I can use my transporting and imaging abilities. Right now I'm using both. But when I activate my Fullbring I can use a whole different power. No one can see us. But we can se them. What's happening now, is actually happening in Karakura. You get my drift?"

"Confusing, but why did you bring me here?"

"Okay that's enough out of you. You keep asking too many questions." Crystal said while hitting Ichigo upside the head, how she jumped that high we'll never know.

"My sister and I have powers that we can use without our Fullbrings activated unlike the rest," Natalie firmly said.

"I can walk through walls and create fire in my hands and a bunch of other crap without my Fullbring too!" Crystal laughed.

"We didn't, well I didn't take you here so you take a look at your horrible childhood. I brought you here to show you why, _we_ need your help." Natalie's blue eyes looked like their fire had burned out a long time ago. Her lips turned into a horrible frown. He eyes filled with emotions Ichigo knew too well they showed fear, sadness, terror. Ichigo stepped forward and hugged her.

"Okay, fine I'll help," he said without a moments hesitation. "But don't expect me to associate with the Shinigami." Natalie wrapped her arms around Ichigo's strong muscular form.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Well that's check one off our list," Crystal said while having a clipboard in hand with a pencil and checking something off the paper. "Nice actin sis. Works every time." Ichigo pulled away and looked down on Natalie.

"I wasn't kidding Crystal we really need him to help us. Or our friends, our family will be destroyed by the two people who have always been big brothers to us."

"One of them would be Ginjō?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," both of the sisters said at once.

"Who would be the other one?"

"Shūkurō Tsukishima." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yes you know him as well after all you trained _both_ of them," Natalie said.

"Sis it's happening I suggest we show him, the others power," Crystal pulled on Natalie's jackets sleeve.

Natalie nodded, "Right, follow us Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>No ending commentary sorry not up for it.<strong>


	8. Update! Observe

**Hydro: Well it has been a long while.**

**America: Yes, it has.**

**Hydro: Oh be happy I'm updating.**

**America: Fine, but you better continue updating.**

**Hydro: Until the writer's block kicks in I'll continue. Writer's block is a bitch for me!**

**Sarge: We know. **

**Hydro: Oh hey dar!**

**Altena: Get to the damn story!**

* * *

><p>Natalie led Ichigo and Crystal down a road. There were no cars coming down it and it looked like the whole neighborhood had been deserted. All the plant life had been depleted not a single patch of green grass sprouted anywhere; the grass was all a yellowish color. The places they passed seemed familiar to Ichigo. A metal pole came into sight and it was old and rusted; the paint on it was eroding away. Right underneath it a bottle was shattered and withered flowers laid on the ground. Ichigo stared at the scene as a flicker of recognition passed through his head.<p>

"Is this my old neighborhood?" He asked.

"Yes, this is what happened in the time you've been gone," Natalie confirmed as she walked over to where a patch of withered grass laid. She put her hand over it and patted it. The grass suddenly sprang to life and became green again.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a lot that you don't know about Fullbringers Kurosaki Ichigo. That's why my sister and I are here, to ready you."

"I don't even know what I'm up against yet." Natalie sighed and stood.

"Exactly, idiot. Why do think we had you come here? To sight see? No," Crystal said. Ichigo glared at her and she glared right back. "Don't make me kick you in your balls dude."

"Knock it off you two. Come on." She motioned for the two to continue following her. The more Ichigo glanced around the neighborhood the more he started to remember his past. Natalie stopped in front of a clinic as it's once color completely drained from it entirely. Crystal looked back to Ichigo and watched as his eyes bulged out of his eyes. He stared at the building as it was once his home, where he had lived with his father and his two sisters.

"H-how?" He asked.

"A year after you left it came to the Fullbringers attention that you could still obtain your powers back. But unfortunately you had apparently left and well that pissed everyone off. So in a rage Tsukishima led an onslaught on your house and well it didn't fare well. Shinigami got involved and everything turned ugly. We've somewhat been at war with them for a long while. Your family and everyone you used to know doesn't live on this street anymore. No one does." Natalie stared at Ichigo with some sympathy in her eyes.

"Why?" Natalie face palmed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Because staying here was basically death. One of our brethren set a poisonous gas here as it so happened Shinigami were stationed here to protect your family. Many people died including the spirits that resided here too." Natalie looked at the building of the clinic and house as if it was once a distant memory and stared back at Ichigo. "Before you ask, yes your family has moved and has still resides here in Karakura."

Crystal held back tears as she remembered when she had first been engaged in battle or has witnessed it at the young age of four. She remembered the many dying bodies of the humans and watched as her sister -being the age of only fourteen- fight Shinigami. The screams of agony of the chocking children and worried cries along with the clashes of steel coming together all echoed around her head.

"…stal," a voice called as she replayed the past over and over again.

"Crystal," Natalie called and Crystal blinked once and turned to her. She was met in an embrace from her sister. Crystal didn't hold back the tears anymore and let them wet her sister's jacket along with her tank top. "I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm sorry." One of Natalie's hands reached up and tangled it within Crystal's blonde hair, which held her more closely. Crystal wrapped her arms around Natalie's waist and tightened their hold.

Ichigo stood where he was originally staring at the sisters as they held a touching scene. For being a tough girl even Crystal had to have her moments of letting emotions slip. He could see that being in this place that he once called home, which caused him great memories, caused horrible ones for the youngest one here. Maybe even for Natalie, but currently she held her sister closely with out a shred of emotion slipping.

_'Probably from years of enduring the same thing over again,'_ Ichigo thought as Crystal pulled herself from her sister's arms and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She turned away and started walking down the street.

"Let's go," she called. Natalie looked at Ichigo with a sympathetic look and started to run to catch up to her younger sister. Ichigo stood there and stared at his childhood and early adulthood house. He sighed rubbed a hand through his long hair and decided one thing; when he got home her was cutting his hair. He turned to his right as it was the direction the sisters took and he started to run to them. When he caught up to them Crystal looked back at him and glared. "Took you long enough slow dope." He glared right back at her and she turned her head.

"Where are we going now?" He asked.

"We're done sightseeing, we're going to the battle," Crystal answered rolling her green eyes.

"What battle?"

"Currently the Shinigami are fighting others, like us. We aren't going to aid them because they are under Tsukishima's fullbring's ability. He is able to place himself within one's past and manipulate it with one slash of his fullbring _Bukku obu ji Endo_, err Book of the End. He has done so with our friends and has changed them. Luckily we were able to leave before all Hell broke loose," Natalie answered. Crystal nodded to confirm her sister's statement. Ichigo understood fully and continued to walk.

They walked alongside the sidewalk on the busy street as it was flooded by people going on their merry way. Ichigo glanced along the faces of the citizens and tried to see if he recognized any of them, he didn't. Crystal turned to go across the street while the light was still blue* and cars were still coming. They walked in the middle of the street in rush hour and didn't even look on the oncoming cars. Ichigo rushed out into the street and ran up to Natalie, but before he could grab her a car came and he braced himself for the hit.

It never came and he looked around and saw the car had passed right through him. He heard snickering and turned his head to where Natalie and Crystal stood, completely unharmed. He quickly walked over to them and scowled.

"The hell was that?" He asked them totally ticked off. Natalie held a smirk and laughed.

"Remember my sister's explanation earlier? They can't see us and we can see them. This is basically a projection an interactive scene as you would call it. We're ghosts kind of. But I assure you no one can see you," Crystal piped in for her sister as Ichigo only scowled more.

"You could've at least told me."

"I say learn as you go." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Natalie grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them down the sidewalk leading to a large opening into a field. As they approached they saw the terrain torn up. Blood stained the ground and figures around battled each other. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw familiar faces dig their blades into their enemies flesh.

"What do we do?" He asked as he braced himself for battle even if he currently held no weapon he still had his fists. He turned around to find the two sisters on the ground as if this was a role play and it was entertainment for an audience. "Guys." Natalie raised her head her eyes met his.

"We watch." She patted the ground next to her and he sat down adjacent to her. She tucked a piece of her purple hair behind her ears and watched the battle. "Turn to the battle Kurosaki, because my powers are wavering. Meaning I'm running out of time to hold my ability. Look at the humans and watch their forms. Know thy enemy; you may fight all of them." Ichigo did so and watched an old man fight vigorously against from what Ichigo could remember the second captain of the Gotei 13, Suì-Fēng.

She already sported a cut above her left brow and bled into her eye causing her to close it. She too fought vigorously with her already released Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi. The old man had from what Ichigo could tell he wears some sort of fabric strap across his right eye. Ichigo noticed he had short dark hair and a thick mustache. He also wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie.

"The hell? Why would you wear a waistcoat while fighting?" Crystal laughed while Natalie chuckled. It seemed they already knew who he spoke of.

"He wears it 'cause he finds it's comfortable and it's easy for him to work in it. He's our father figure, Giriko Kutsuzawa is his name." Natalie explained and Ichigo nodded and looked on towards the battle. Suì-Fēng did a back flip to dodge out of the way of an oncoming attack of….. numbers? "Before you ask, yes that is his fullbring,_ Taimu Teruzu Nō Raizu_, or Time Tells No Lies. He's using his Number Attack ability, it's when he flings numbers at you and when one of the numbers hit you it takes that long until you are physically hit. Depending when and where you get hit Giriko can decide what happens, but it all comes down to the same thing you burn by the flames of time. He powers his ability from his antique pocket watch."

The fight continued and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon so Ichigo flicked his gaze upon a magenta haired girl, which had her hair up in two pigtails. Between her hair a light-colored hat laid and two extensions in the back. Her bangs hung in her face as she fought with…

"Holy shit! Is that Kensei!" Ichigo nearly jumped when he looked at the captain the magenta haired girl fought with.

"Dude how the hell should we know. We don't know every captain we only know the head captain," Crystal said. Kensei was hit with a heart and flew back. "Ha, Riruka is kicking that guys ass! Girl power rules!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as did Natalie. "Okay Mr. Roly-eyeballs, do you want help?" Crystal heard Ichigo mumble and smirked. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"No, but you guys do."

"Touché." Ichigo smirked to himself in a small victory.

"Better get your glimpses in Ichigo I can't hold on much longer," Natalie said through a bit forced voice as she breathed unevenly. Ichigo looked on the battlefield quickly memorizing battle moves from both side whether he was on the Shinigami's side or not. Suddenly the battle field started to blur and fade away and when he blinked his own living room came into sight.

"What the?" He looked around his surroundings.

"Sorry about that," Natalie apologized letting a big huff of air out as she jumped on his couch. "We would have been able to stay longer, but unfortunately I never really had time to work with that ability with three people." She closed her eyes already tired.

"Well don't fret over it he at least got to see Giriko's ability," Crystal tried to make her sister feel better and jumped on the couch next to her. "So what's next?"

"We got to train him. He may have some of his reiatsu back, but he needs to be able to….." Natalie cut off and yawned. "He needs to be able to fight with something other than his fists."

"So I'm going to obtain my own Fullbring?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on one his leather chairs.

"No, but something along those lines." Natalie opened her eyes and looked at him. "So is it cool if we bunk here?" Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I have a guest room so you don't need to take the couch, though I am thinking about letting Crystal take it."

"Hey!" The person in question yelled. Ichigo and Natalie chuckled and both got up. Ichigo glanced over at the clock and sighed, it's midnight. He yawned, stretched, and then walked to the stairs.

"Okay TV and kitchen is free and if you're tired follow me because I have training in the morning." Ichigo headed up the stairs and saw that only Natalie followed him. As they made it to the top he led her down a long hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. "Here you madam."

"Oh, such a gentlemen," she remarked and he laughed.

"Well you know me."

"Yeah you're a playboy."

"What! Who said that?"

"Every girl that left you." Ichigo narrowed his eyes in hatred.

"Oh such a burn." She laughed and opened the door to a full spacious room. A king size bed with pillows an HD TV on the wall and a closet full of blankets and sheets.

"Damn." Now Ichigo laughed and leaned in the doorway.

"So?"

"Damn," she repeated.

"I'll leave you to your damn's and stuff." He closed the door behind him and left to find his bedroom. He opened the door and immediately collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ichigo awoke to his alarm going off and he groaned as he sat up. He cracked his back and neck. He saw it was 8:30 and wondered when he set the clock. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and eye crusters. He stood up and took a shower a hot one of that and when he got out it was already 9:00. He got dressed and when to his dresser and pulled out his hair cutting scissors. He went into the bathroom and cut his hair a few inches until his back hair reached the half-way mark of his neck. He also took the liberty of giving himself some bangs. When he looked into the mirror he smiled, he had the same hair style he had when he faced Souske Aizen, when he had the Final Getsuga Tensho. When he was finished he placed the scissors back and walked downstairs. He found Crystal passed out on the couch with a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips laying on the floor. He smelt coffee and assumed Natalie was up as entered the kitchen.<p>

"Morning," she called to him. He walked in and watched as her expression changed. "Did you cut your hair?" She sat at his kitchen table comfortably with her hands wrapped around the mug she had.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago actually," he responded back. "Mind if I have a cup?"

"No-no go right ahead, but it is your coffee and I must say your taste is pretty good." He smirked at that and poured himself his own cup.

"So." He turned around and leaned his back on the counter and took a sip of his coffee. "What's with your hair? The purple and stuff." She looked at him and laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well truth is I love these colors, but if it freaks you out too much." She placed a hand above her head and her hand started to glow blue she swept it across her whole entire head and instead of purple with blue streaks red hair was left in its wake. "Here is my true hair color, smexy, right?" Ichigo nearly choked on his coffee, but was able to laugh fully.

"Okay then wasn't really concerned, but oh well looks better that way."

"Hey where did you get your shoes?" Ichigo looked down and saw he chose his black skater shoes with white lines running on the sides and top.

"Kohl's? I don't remember." His eyes drifted from his shoes to his black jeans noticing he had a few pieces of his cut hair lingering on them. He brushed them off and caught some lint on his dark red shirt and plucked it to the floor.

"Well its 9:30 better wake Crystal up and you know skedaddle." She stood up and gulped down the last of the coffee and put it in the sink.

"Nah you guys can stay here." Natalie looked at him and smiled.

"No it's okay we'd only bring trouble."

"I've dealt with trouble when I was a teen I doubt you guys are a hassle. Stay. I get lonely." She laughed at the lonely part. "Pwease?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed onto the floor laughing.

"Oh my god that is priceless, fine! We'll stay!" She clutched her stomach as she rolled on the floor laughing. He snickered and finished his coffee. He reached down and offered a hand and she took it and was brought back up into a standing position.

"Well I got to go I have a training session with a random player. So stay, eat whatever I don't care. Just don't burn down the house and don't go into my room." She nodded and he walked to the front door grabbing his motorcycle helmet and keys. "I'll be back," he called and left through the door. He walked into the garage and turned on his motorcycle. He rode it quickly down the street and into the city getting to his training grounds. He reached his destination with ten minutes to spare. He parked, turned off the motorcycle and entered the gym of where he trained. As he entered he was greeted by Julie.

"Holy shit! You're actually here early!" She was surprised and he smirked. He walked over to her at the side of the ring, which was placed in the middle of the place.

"Well I'm just too awesome. So who am I facing today?" She led him to the other side of the ring without saying another word. When he came face to face with his opponent he froze.

"You'll be facing a new face on the town, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duh! Yay! I'm actually done! This is way over my limit it hit 3,000 words! That is so much more than I usually type! I like this chapter because it's full of humor and a bit of action and stuff. So yeah back to updating and stuff.<strong>


	9. Take It

Previously:

"_You'll be facing a new face on the town, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Fuck me,' <em>Ichigo thought. In front of him stood a very alive Arrancar Grimmjow, which last he saw was bleeding in the sands of Las Noches. He wore regular clothing and not his Espada uniform Ichigo had seen him wear 10 years ago. The blue-haired man still was the same height, but due to Ichigo being able to grow in his human body Ichigo is a bit taller. Grimmjow of course was still taller than him, but by only a few inches. Grimmjow's hair had grown only a few inches from where it's once length was. The once animal-like jaw set on his right jaw was gone as if it hadn't been there before and the teal eye lines were also gone. He was a normal human.

"Hi, my name is Matthew, Matthew Everheart, nice to meet you Mr. Kurosaki. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Matthew, the man standing next to Grimmjow stuck his hand out and Ichigo gingerly took it and shook it. "My client Mr. Jaegerjaquez would like to challenge you to a fight. It's only going to be a nice formal fight, just fists." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "So whenever you guys are ready."

"I'll be back 'cause you know I have to change. Grimmjow, hi, pleasure to meet you." Ichigo put on his best acting face and stuck his handout to shake Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow took it and smirked his murderous grin. "Well I'll be back don't want to, you know murder my cloths." Ichigo laughed and went to the locker room, which always smelled bad because of sweat and body odor. Ichigo wrinkled his nose in disgust and continued to his locker on the far right of the room. As he opened his locker and got his clothes out on the bench, which stood in the middle of the isle, a fist collided in the locker causing it to shut. He jerked his head up to find his old Arrancar rival smirking evilly at him.

"Hello Kurosaki," he finally spoke, but in an English accent.

"When did an evil-doer such as yourself learn to speak English?" Ichigo said as he took off his bloody red shirt revealing a very muscular body. He threw on a black tank top and looked to his new opponent.

"I adapt pretty quickly Kurosaki, but I must say you've made yourself a big shot. So, you're probably wondering why I'm here and how I'm alive." Ichigo only nodded in response causing Grimmjow to sigh. "Alright so when you fought with Nnoitra your wench-"

"Orihime," Ichigo interrupted.

"-Orihime," Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "She healed me enough for, I, to you know, live. Lastly I'm here to well I don't know exactly. I heard you're a boxer and shit and decided to challenge you."

"How are you here, here. Like people can see you here."

"Ah, yes. Well after the whole Aizen fiasco I decided to visit the Human World and was greeted by… What was his name?" Grimmjow pondered his thoughts and drew a blank.

"Urahara Kisuke?" Ichigo suggested.

"Yes him. He was nice for no reason gave me a gigai and well I have no clue, I think I might have a short term memory. What I can remember is he assisted me with living in the Human World and gave me a life. Why he helped me, I'll never know. I also heard of your predicament and your families back at your town."

"He does a lot of things for unknown reasons, a lot of things. Yeah I heard from two of my new friends, who are currently living at my house." Grimmjow nodded. "Now do me a favor and turn around." Ichigo pointed to his pants and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Pansy." Ichigo coughed something about fangirls watching. He quickly took off his jeans and put on some elastic dark blue shorts. "Can I turn around yet?"

"Yes." So Grimmjow spun on his heel of black sneakers. "Oh, one more question. Why the hell are you so calm? Usually you'd try to kill me in two seconds." Grimmjow adjusted his white tank top and shrugged.

"Guess I adapted to none animalistic behavior?" He suggested before laughing. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the laughing part, but stayed quiet. "Well you know your manager Julie?"

"Yeah."

"Is she single?"

"W-what!" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is she single?" Grimmjow repeated.

"Y-yeah. Who are you and where is the real Grimmjow?"

"Sweet! Hm, oh I've told you I've changed." Grimmjow tapped him on the arm and motioned towards the door to the ring. Ichigo followed a bit weirded out about this encounter.

"So, you want to go full at it? Like we used too?" Ichigo asked as stepped back into the training room with Grimmjow.

"Nah, that'd freak them out." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Julie walked up to Ichigo and adjusted her glasses.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or did you actually cut your hair?" Ichigo smirked and touched his hair and puffed it up as if trying to look like a girl.

"Gurl, hellz yeah I did! Ain't it gorgeous?" Julie started to laugh uncontrollably, while Grimmjow was holding in his laughter. Matthew looked on a bit scared at Ichigo's actions, but didn't hold back a smirk.

"Get in the ring you idiot." Julie said as her laughing fit calmed down. Ichigo laughed as he stepped in the ring holding one of the ropes up for Grimmjow all but smirked and stepped in. They went to their corners and put on red boxing gloves.

"You ready blueberry?" Ichigo called. Grimmjow scowled and flipped him the finger.

"Sure strawberry." Ichigo showed no reaction and lunged forward with his left arm. Grimmjow easily dodged, but didn't think Ichigo would come back quickly and elbow him in the ribs. Grimmjow pulled back with let out a grunt of pain. Ichigo turned around and held his fists in front of himself and smirked.

"Rule one: always be the first to attack. If not you lessen your chances to win. Now let's see your form." Grimmjow scowled at his opponent as if he should be giving him instructions on fighting, as he does distinctly remembers he himself kicked Ichigo's ass when he was a teen. He's older than him in human and spiritual years, but the once substitute Shinigami has been boxing longer than he has. He only picked this up a few years ago, because he could let of some steam and cause others pain.

"Is Mr. Kurosaki going to hurt my client?" Matthew asked concern obviously in his voice as he and Julie stood on the sidelines of the ring. Julie shook her head in disagreement.

"No, he'll only ruff him up a bit. Or he'll just tire him out. Ichigo has incredible stamina," Julie answered Matthew's question. Matthew nodded in response and watched as his client, Grimmjow lunged forward towards Ichigo with his right arm stretched out. He missed and it earned him another hit to his ribs. Grunting yet again in pain he stood his ground and jabbed right, which was blocked by Ichigo's left arm. Ichigo himself jabbed right as his left hand was occupied at the current moment. Grimmjow let out a cry of pain through his lips and staggered backwards.

"Are you going to land a hit any time soon?" Ichigo asked taunting him. Grimmjow breathed and let his senses take over, his rage was slowly bubbling out and he had to control it if he wanted to defeat his old rival. He closed his eyes and focused on the fight. He heard Ichigo move towards him and listened to his movements. Before he even knew it he let his body fling forward and swung his right arm and hit something solid. When he opened his eyes he smirked he hit Ichigo square in the chest. Ichigo coughed and stood up smiling. "Didn't expect that, but I also didn't expect you to suck at boxing."

"I'm better with a sword and free fighting." Ichigo chuckled and playfully hit his arm. They got back into position and got back to it. Grimmjow swung a fist and Ichigo dodged, but came back and jabbed him in the back. Grimmjow turned around quickly and hit Ichigo in the face, hard. When he pulled back he noticed he broke some skin and Ichigo's lip was bleeding.

"Well there goes my good looks, thanks." Grimmjow actually looked as if he was going to apologize, but was met with a red fist into the chest causing him to stop breathing for a second and sputter back coughing for air. "Rule two: don't stop to focus on the little problems always fight." Ichigo looked at Julie and winked sending her a silent message, she nodded in response. Grimmjow took that opportunity to try and sneak a hit upon Ichigo. Ichigo sensed the already oncoming move and ducked under the hit and rose back up to strike a hit into Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow gave no reaction and retaliated back with a punch, which actually hit his target in the face. He slowly got angrier and when that happened, well hell breaks loose.

"So, you want to know why I've changed?" Grimmjow asked rubbing some sweat from his brow.

"Yeah sure," Ichigo replied sending a punch his way. Grimmjow smirked as he dodged and punched him in the rib cage. Ichigo was sending him into one of the corners throwing punches left and right.

"Because," he paused as he hit Ichigo in the face for the third time. "I kill people if I don't contain my sadistic urges." Grimmjow started to glare he was losing his cool and that only meant hell. Ichigo threw a punch and watched as it hit Grimmjow in the face. Grimmjow spit up some blood onto the mat.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you'd remind me of the Hulk." Grimmjow only two paces back from the corner quickly weaved under Ichigo and now faced his back. He let a punch hit the other in the back and watched as he turned around. They had switched roles and Ichigo now stood in the corner.

"So you've read Stan Lee's work too. Cool." Grimmjow said with a punch thrown in. Ichigo easily dodged it, but now was in the corner of the ring with no way of getting out. Grimmjow smiled, not the one that Ichigo had seen earlier, but the one he saw ten years ago. The same smile, which brought him to his doom in the Human World, when the first invasion began. "I'll win this one Kurosaki." Ichigo put up his fists and defended himself as Grimmjow pounded upon his body. Left jab into the stomach, causing Ichigo to double over, but then to remain strong and stand back up. A right jab into the rib cage leaving him with lesser breath. Coughing Ichigo had had enough already and lunged. Right jab into stomach, left jab into face, left jab again, but into the chest. Ichigo finished him off with a final punch to the face. Grimmjow flew backwards his feet already underneath him. He fell backwards onto his back and coughed to air into his lungs.

"Rule number three: never underestimate your opponent," Ichigo said taking off his gloves. "If I didn't wear these I would've caused major damage." Grimmjow weakly picked up his head as he watched him. "I've changed over the years too, Grimmjow. I'm not the same person you once fought." Ichigo leaned over to Grimmjow and offered a hand to hoist him up. "I'm not the same snotty nosed kid, who you enjoyed beating up. I'm stronger, more intelligent then I was, and most off all a straight up better fighter in all the arts." Grimmjow groaned as he was pulled up. "Don't worry I probably only bruised one of your ribs. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Good job on not killing someone Ichigo. Though I must say your form changed a bit." Julie adjusted her glasses on her face and unwrinkled her white blouse. "That took a while what took so long?"

"We got caught up in the moment," Ichigo responded.

"Do you guys know each other?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Grimmjow said interrupting. He let out a groan of pain and sat down next to Matthew.

"Well okay I guess. Me and Matthew are going to go out and eat lunch so you guys can chillax and stuff. Oh here Grimmjow," she reached into her purse and grabbed a bottle of Advil. She dispensed two into her hand and gave them to Grimmjow, who took them eagerly.

"Thanks," he muttered as he swallowed them without any water. She smiled and nodded and went towards the door Matthew in tow.

"Oh one more thing Ichigo text me when you decide to do anything tomorrow. I left my schedule planner at my house so yeah." Ichigo gave her a salute and waved her off.

"Well come on Mr. Grumpy-pants time to hit the showers." Ichigo stood and headed to the locker room Grimmjow followed holding his head in his head. "So," he said as they entered the room. "Wanna come over my place?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Well I was forced to agree to helping free some people from other people's control and well I'd think you'd get a kick out of it." Grimmjow still looked unconvinced so Ichigo sighed. "You get to fight Shinigami." Ichigo offered in a sing like voice.

"Deal," Grimmjow automatically. Ichigo laughed and headed into the showers and went to an isolated stall, then he turned the hot water on let it spray him full blast. He probably was in there a good fifteen minutes before he actually started to rub the sweat, grim, and blood off. He turned the header off and stepped out with a towel, because it magically appeared and assumed Grimmjow put it there. He walked over to his clothes left on the bench and put them on quickly. He went back into the showers and grabbed his discarded clothes, put them into his locker and walked out of the room into the training area to find Grimmjow waiting for him.

"Nice clothes, never thought you liked other colors other than white and black." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He currently wore a green V-neck and black jeans.

"Took you long enough I thought you died. Also do you have beer at your house."

"Hell yeah, who do you think I am?"

"A pansy?" Grimmjow offered and Ichigo rolled his eyes. He walked over to the door that led outside and opened it.

"Ah I love this season."

"Cause its warm?"

"Nah, 'cause it's beautiful. The blue skies and green grass."

"Screw Summer I like Winter." Grimmjow pushed past him into the parking lot.

"Why, it's so cold!" Ichigo followed behind him.

"The snow."

"Ah. So where's your ride? It'd be weird seeing a guy on a motorcycle and a dude strapped on behind him." Grimmjow held up his arm and revealed keys he pushed a button and a car beeped. He turned around to face Ichigo and smirked. Ichigo's jaw dropped and looked pissed.

"You have a fucking Mustang! You bastard! What the Hell!" Grimmjow laughed at his reaction and moved towards his baby Mustang. "Oh of course it's blue. Only you."

"Come on all chicks dig dah blue."

"Yeah no, they dig the black."

"We can ask your friends that when we get to your house." Grimmjow got into his car and turned the ignition on letting the engine come to life. Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled his helmet, which he left on his motorcycle, on and started his motorcycle. "Am I following you?" Grimmjow pulled up.

"Well I would think. You obviously don't know where I live and if you do then well you're a creeper." He pulled out and went into traffic he could've easily sped by everyone, but he had Grimmjow to worry about. He wondered why Grimmjow was even being friendly the way he was and he questioned it immensely. If someone from ten years ago, which would be Ichigo, would say he's a different person completely and it was true. Why and how he exactly changed was a mystery to our favorite orange-haired adult, but whoever questions what the writer writes? Everyone most likely, 'cause everyone is a critique.

They finally made it back to the house and Ichigo parked in the driveway as did Grimmjow. He hopped off his motorcycle and took off his helmet and turning the bike off. Grimmjow got out of his car and turned the ignition off.

"Alright we're here I want to get out of this blazing heat." Ichigo motioned for him to follow him to the front door and he hastily followed. He put his house keys to the front door and unlocked it and stepped in.

"Welcome to casa de la Kurosaki." He closed his eyes and walked in and smiled as he did it. Grimmjow closed the door behind himself and ducked as a spiritual wave was sent towards him.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard Natalie call and opened his eyes to see her and Crystal crouched in a battle stance. Crystals hands burned with fire, while Natalie's hands glistened with what he could imagine being water or just pure energy.

"Si, senorita?"

"Do you know who you just walked in here with?" Ichigo looked behind himself to find a blurry Grimmjow in his old uniform of the Espada and a hand on his hilt. His hair was still the same length when he and Ichigo battled, but now the animal jaw set retuned to its place on his right jaw. He snarled his blue eyes gleamed for battle and Ichigo notice the teal eye lines had too returned.

"Who- hey, where did you come from?"

"Not helping Kurosaki, call off your Fullbringers." Ichigo held a hand to Crystal and Natalie and they stood down, but still were tense.

"So if you know them. I'm guessing you know each other."

"Our paths have crossed numerous times," Grimmjow answered. "I didn't think you would be called upon such creatures."

"Whoa big fella what the hell you on your period or something?" Grimmjow grunted at the comment. "What's with the whole attitude change? Relax." Grimmjow stood and took his hand off Pantera, slowly.

"Why help them?"

"They are the only sane people in the group of Fullbringers that attack Karakura at the moment, that is why I also call upon you and ask you to help us with our- well those guys' plans, which I haven't heard quite so yet. Other than to bust in and save everyone as if it's a Robo Cop movie."

"He has tried killing us many times Ichigo! He can't be trusted! You don't even have powers to defend yourself," Crystal yelled at him.

"Crystal as must as your reasoning is correct I have to disagree. He's kicked my ass many times and I've kicked his in return, but he is not the same person you remember however long ago you fought. Ten years ago he was a sadistic bastard who had a really crazy way of showing it. He pounded me into the ground every chance he got. He saved me when I died in Las Noches. Today I see a different man, um rephrase, Arrancar. He's to be trusted."

"Wow you were right you aren't the same brat I pounded into next week. You actually speak instead fighting. Well you verbally fight, but still it's an improvement." The form of Grimmjow spoke from behind him.

"Ugh, get back into your body you're blurry I'm still gaining back my reiatsu. Speaking of your body where the hell did your gigai go?" Grimmjow stopped being blurry and appeared back into his gigai or the form he had obtained earlier.

"It's sorta a switch on switch off kinda thing. I've had the thing for so long I've been able to change in and out of it and not leave a body behind."

"Alright I got you. Well oh boy it's twelve, lunch time! It's peanut butter jelly time!" Ichigo raised his arms in the air and ran into the kitchen to make his sandwich. "You guys better make amends or so help me!" He called from the kitchen. Grimmjow decided he be the bigger man and walked over the girls, who stood on edge. He put his hands up as if he was being arrested and stopped in front of them. He lowered one hand in front of himself waiting for one of them to take it and shake it. Natalie decided to be the second man and shook it.

"Fine, alright. But if you so much as do one thing wrong I'll kill you." Grimmjow nodded and put his other hand to his side.

"If it'll help get it out of your system, go ahead and hit me." Grimmjow put his arms in the air once more but straight out so he wasn't protecting his chest or stomach. Crystal took this opportunity in advanced and was the first to strike. She focused a reiatsu filled punch and hit him straight into the stomach causing him to slide back a few inches. He coughed in disagreement with the punch, but stood back up waiting for Natalie to hit him. He met her hit in the face and he flew back onto his back and coughed for the air left his lungs. He picked his head up as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm Natalie Matt Connors and this is my darling younger sister Crystal Connors." Grimmjow just let his head flop back to the floor and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had his ass kicked enough today.

* * *

><p>The Captain-Commander of the Gotei thirteen stood in his office and stood by the balcony and watched the districts and Seireitei. The 4th division medical ward was filled with every single captain except the 1st, because he had not joined any of the petty battles, hell he hadn't joined any of them.<p>

"_Captain-Commander, sir, all injuries are not as serious as they appear to be. Everyone should heal with only a little scratches to scars,"_ a messenger spoke to the 1st division captain.

"_Anything else?"_ He asked having his hand placed on his cane, which was just his Zanpakutō in hiding.

"_Yes, captain Unohana has requested your presence immediately." _

"_Hm."_ With that said the messenger shunpoed off and left the Captain-Commander alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Too many words... How the hell did I type all of it? I love you Mountain Dew you kept me awake! Yes I made Grimmjow not his Grimmy self, well it'll get better. Yes I had to have him get his ass kicked I'm sorry. But hey! I wrote a rweally good fight scene!<strong>


	10. Avengers Hellz yeah!

"Hm." _With that the messenger shunpoed off and left the Captain-Commander alone._

* * *

><p>The Captain-Commander shunpoed from his position on the balcony across Seireitei and ended up in front of Captain Unohana's office door. He knocked briefly and slid the door open. He entered to find his comrade with her one hand holding her head up and the other on her desk. Paperwork littered her desk and Yamamoto was actually considering giving her some time off. Unohana picked her head up and Yamamoto saw it, she was exhausted.<p>

"_Please sit Yamamoto-san,"_ she said wearily. She stood from her desk and walked over to one of her windows and showed her back to Yamamoto. _"I,"_ she stopped as if choosing her words carefully. "_I think it is time we have Kurosaki Ichigo join us once again. I'm afraid we may not hold out much longer. Our spirits are strong, but our bodies are saying otherwise."_ She turned around to face the older. He sighed and closed his eyes. His only hand gripped his cane a little tighter than usual.

"_I know the time has come, but we do not know his whereabouts. I don't know how the 12__th__ division has failed us."_

"_As I do recall before we headed into battle Lieutenant Kuchiki mentioned she had found his current position. Along with Isshin and his adoring daughters."_ Yamamoto nodded in response. He shook his head, he had forgotten. His old age must be catching up with him. Though he had to wonder he's been leading the Gotei thirteen for so long, why now? "_Do not worry Captain-Commander, with everything that has been happening, no one will blame you if you forget. It's too much stress for one person to handle."_ He looked up at her and smiled at her encouraging words.

"_I shall send for a captain's meeting."_ He stood and left his friend and comrade's office.

It literally only took an hour for everyone to gather within the room. Captains and lieutenants all lined the room, with the exception of Isshin and his daughters, which Yamamoto had sent for as they had information for the discussion. All was silent as their forces had lost the battle in Karakura prior and that pricked at everyone's spirits. Yamamoto banged his cane onto the floor once and watched as all eyes fell upon him.

"_Lieutenant Kuchiki step forward,"_ he voice carried through the room. Rukia stepped out from where she stood next to her captain, Ukitake. _"I am aware you and Kurosaki Isshin have some information regarding the whereabouts of the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."_ Rukia nodded and Isshin hanging off to the side came and stepped next to Rukia. "_Please, enlighten us."_ Rukia nodded again.

"_Of course Captain-Commander. It has come to my attention the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is residing within the United States of America, but unfortunately I don't know where." _Yamamoto nodded to her answer.

"_That's where I come in Yama-jii!"_ Isshin said happily. _"You see while I was generally chilling out in my clinic my beautiful daughter Karin-"_ He was caught off as a burst of reiatsu hit his face and he fell backwards and landed on his back. He sat up rubbing his cheek and glaring at the notorious Karin standing next to her innocent sister, Yuzu, crunching her knuckles on the other side of the room. She was also glaring at her father. He stood up and tried not to look at the amused faces, which surrounded him in the room. _"As I was saying I was called into my living room and came face to face with a familiar face as it pierced my television screen" _He paused and looked to floor, but then stared Yamamoto straight in the face._ "My son has turned into a hippie!"_ He yelled as fake tears rolled down his face. _"His hair is shoulder length it is so ridiculous!"_ His hands covered his face in embarrassment. Yamamoto cleared his throat as he wanted to get back to the subject. _"Well then as I held an interesting conversation on the phone my beautiful children were looking up information for their missing idiotic gone hippie brother. He is living in the state known as Maine."_

"_Why was he on television?"_ Toshiro Hitsugaya captain on the 10th division spoke. Isshin smirked and looked at the now taller captain.

"_My son is so epic that he is a professional boxer and is the current champion!" _Isshin grinned like an idiot and everyone rolled their eyes, even Yuzu.

"_Captain-Commander, what would you have us do?"_ Shinji, current leader of the 5th division, asked.

"_I know Urahara Kisuke has been working upon a device, which should help Kurosaki Ichigo obtain his reiatsu once more. I would like to keep a close eye on him if he should come within danger. Lieutenant Abarai and lieutenant Kuchiki, care to pay a visit?"_

* * *

><p><span>A day later from where we left off.<span>

"Okay, motorcycle or Mustang?" Ichigo asked as the group of four followed him out into the night lit world. It was currently 7:00 pm.

"Are you seriously going to ask that question?" Natalie groaned. "Ichigo," he jerked his head back a little as they were walking. "Which is bigger, a car or a motorcycle." Ichigo slumped in defeat.

"A car," Ichigo answered.

"Ha, I win," Grimmjow boasted. Crystal scoffed next to him.

"Yeah, you were going to win in the first place big guy," she said hitting his arm.

"Well it was fun just to announce it." Grimmjow held up the remote to the blue Mustang and clicked the unlock button for the doors to open up. He first opened the door behind the driver's seat for Crystal, who hopped in.

"Thank you blueberry!" She laughed as he glared at her and shut the door. Ichigo also did the same thing for Natalie as she would sit in the back with her sister and behind the passenger's side.

"Such a gentleman Ichigo, I had no idea," she thanked him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and chuckled. He got into the car the same time Grimmjow did. He turned the key in the ignition and started the car up letting the windows down.

"Alright ladies buckle in." Grimmjow said and Ichigo cleared his throat. "And gentle ladies." Ichigo glared at him, but buckled his seat belt and so did Natalie and Crystal. As Grimmjow backed out of the driveway and into the street the eerie silence was already awkward enough; though the wind filled it.

"So, you guys are pretty buddy-buddy already. Why?" Natalie asked.

"Because he's actually a cool guy when he doesn't want to kill me," Ichigo responded on his behalf.

"You did ask for those beatings I might add, you were very, very annoying," Grimmjow said as he pulled into traffic. Ichigo sighed and responded, "Yeah you're probably right." Grimmjow smirked and kept his eyes trained on the road.

"So what time does it start?"

"At 7:30, why?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, well I want some pretzel bites or nachos."

"I want popcorn," Natalie said.

"I want Dibs!" Crystal exclaimed. "They are delicious! Chocolate covering with vanilla ice cream in the middle. Mm delicious!" She laughed.

"Okay. Something is wrong with you," Ichigo said and Grimmjow laughed. Crystal slowly turned her head towards him and looked at him with her narrowed green eyes and in a creepy voice she said, "What gave you that idea?" Ichigo looked back at her wide eyed and slowly but surely looked forward and didn't look into the back for the rest of the ride. Grimmjow pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"We have arrived, with fifteen minutes to spare!" Grimmjow said happily. The group got out of the car and walked into the building. "I haven't been to the movie theater in a while and I do mean a while."

"Shut up Arrancar," Crystal said. Ichigo walked up to the cashier selling the tickets and got out his debt card.

"Hi," Ichigo greeted the male employee. "Can I have four tickets to see the Avengers for the 7:30."

"Sure thing, that'll be 26 dollars sir." Ichigo handed him his debt card and took it back. "Thank you and enjoy your movie." Ichigo nodded and took the tickets. He placed his card back into his wallet and handed each member of the group a ticket.

"Grimmy-poo you're up," Ichigo said mockingly Grimmjow glared at him momentarily, but looked away knowing it was useless.

"So what does everyone want?" He asked already getting out a wad of cash.

"Dibs with a large cherry coke." Crystal said with a little more demand in her voice.

"I'll take a medium root beer and some sour patch kids, thank you Grimmjow," Natalie said smiling making the attempt to like him.

"I'll have water and pretzel bites," Ichigo said lastly. Grimmjow nodded and walked away to buy the food. "You guys are making a difference tonight."

"Free food," Crystal responded.

"I'm trying at least he's less vicious then all the times he has attacked us," Natalie said. Crystal and Ichigo both nodded in agreement. "Oh my god! I'm so excited to see Mark Ruffalo!" She squealed like a fangirl and multiple people looked their way.

"Chris Evans is so much better!" Natalie just rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't look at that sexy body and be like, no," Crystal countered.

"Dudes?" Ichigo suggested.

"This is a fangirl talk you, out!" Ichigo held his hands up in defense and took a step backwards. Grimmjow joined the group with his hands filled and his coat jacket flooded with items. Ichigo took his water from the pocket and grabbed his tray of pretzel bites with nacho cheese as a side. Natalie was handed her root beer and sour patch kids and Crystal received her Dibs and cherry choke. Grimmjow himself got a sprite and a sticky bun. They headed into their theater and sat at the tippy top and the theater wasn't even that filled up. It barely had anyone there (except for five people). Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow, Natalie sat next to Ichigo and Crystal sat next to her sister. They sat through previews and finally the movie started.

"_The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world."_ A voice spoke to someone as a blue or purple place was shone and the camera zoomed up some stairs.

* * *

><p>A white portal opened at the top of the sky and two figures stepped out, both cloaked in black. One tall and the other short.<p>

"_It's a wonder to me on why Karin actually didn't want to come,"_ the taller one said.

"_Why do you think Renji?"_ The shorter one said. _"She's probably preparing his punishment when we bring him back."_

"_I don't think we should bring him back then Rukia,"_ Renji said as he took his hood down and revealed his long red hair currently being held up in a ponytail.

"_Well we have our orders."_ Rukia argued back as she too let her hood fall revealing her short black hair to the moon lit sky.

"_Since when have we actually followed them?"_ Rukia laughed.

"_I sense some high reiatsu across the city. Where are we?"_ Rukia asked. Renji pulled out a cell phone and clicked a few button.

"_We're in Bangor."_ Renji looked up from the phone and glanced down below to the city. Light were lit up and the ocean was a beautiful as the lights shone upon it. The two Shinigami shunpoed towards the source of high reiatsu.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the group walked out of the movie theater with large grins upon their faces.<p>

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natalie said in a normal voice.

"He's adopted," Ichigo said putting an arm around her shoulders. They all laughed.

"So, was this some kind of date?" Crystal asked and Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks.

"If it was who was I with because I am way too old for any of you," he said with a weirded out face on.

"It was team bonding or building, whichever is okay," Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh, is that why you have your arm around my sister's shoulders?" Ichigo's eyes widened and pulled his arm back and blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered and Natalie laughed. They got to the car and everyone got in and buckled their seat belts in.

"So now that our team bonding session is over how bout we talk about our strategy," Natalie offered. Grimmjow backed out of the parking space and drove into traffic.

"I know my plan of attack!" Crystal said happily. "Attack!" Natalie faced palmed and the two males that sat in the front chuckled.

"Here we go you're just going to repeat lines aren't you?" Crystal nodded to her sister. "Well if you're done, first we need to get sir strawberry trained."

"I know how to fight hand to hand combat. But I guess you're saying you want me to gain my reiatsu back?" Ichigo asked. As Natalie opened her mouth to speak Grimmjow honked the horn and yelled, "Watch where you're going asshole!" Ichigo turned to him and smirked. "Little road rage Grimm?"

"Shut up Kurosaki! I'll fuck you up," he said obviously pissed. He turned into the left lane to turn.

"Yeah you proved that yesterday." Ichigo laughed and received a punch to the arm.

"Fine." He switched his attention from the pissed off Arrancar to the two sisters in the back seat. "I have tomorrow morning free and I have yet to show you a place in my awesome house. "

"We shall start then. What do you say 6 AM?" Natalie asked.

"If I get to have my coffee."

"Deal, I'll have it already brewed for you before you wake up."

"6 AM sharp?" Natalie nodded and Ichigo groaned into the leather chair of the passenger's seat. They made it back to the house after ten minutes in traffic solely thanking the radio as it played some music. The silence was awkward. They got out of the car and walked into the house. Ichigo automatically walked up stairs to his room and he heard everyone else behind him. He turned to go down to his room and Grimmjow followed him as his room was adjacent to his. He got into his door and stripped down until he was only wearing a white tank top and black boxers. He got underneath his covers and basically died right there.

* * *

><p>Renji and Rukia traced the source to a blue car holding four occupants. They followed the car until it parked in a driveway to a big house. When two of the occupants stepped out of the car they froze. One head of hair being blue and the other orange. The two stalking Shinigami looked at each other in disbelief. Then a woman stepped out of the car and Rukia's eyes narrowed.<p>

'_So, they even have Ichigo too?' _The small Shinigami thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no I didn't! Ha Soul Society bout to freak.<strong>

**Thank you so much, Gamzee the Clown Girl, for editing my horrible writing skills. Ha, this is short! I told you I'd stop writing long ass chapters. ****I've decided to tease you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:<strong>

_"Mind telling us why you have an ex-Espada and two Fullbringers in your household?" _He finished. Ichigo merely shrugged and said,_ "Meh, I get lonely." _


	11. ReEdited: Training Commences!

For better understanding:

'_Thought.'_

"Talking English."

"_Talking Japanese."_

'Zanpakutō talk.'

'**Hollow.'**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

'So, they even have Ichigo too?' _The small Shinigami thought._

* * *

><p>'Ichigo.' A voice echoed though out Ichigo's mind as he slept. 'Ichigo,' it repeated sounding deeper, a man's voice. Ichigo groaned as he was sleeping a dreamless night, but when he opened his eyes he wasn't in his room in Bangor, Maine, he was in a dark void. He looked around franticly for a source of light, but found none he had no clue where he was. He barely knew who he was. 'Ichigo,' the voice spoke once more. Ichigo turned to the voice and he was met with a bright while light. He ran to it wanting to get out of the dark quickly. He reached for the light and was engulfed by it. He shielded his eyes because of the brightness and when he opened his eyes he wasn't in the dark anymore. He was in deep water where he couldn't see the bottom, but he did see skyscrapers surrounding him. He noticed he could breathe, but he overreacted and tried to swim upwards. 'Haven't we done this before?' Ichigo flicked his head around and found no one. He finally noted that he could breathe and sighed. Bubbles left his mouth and floated away. He watched them float forward and watched as they transformed into white boxes.<p>

Ichigo scrunched his face up, _'Didn't this happen before?'_ He asked himself. He swam over to the boxes and looked interested, he poked one and it just swam away slowly.

'Do you remember my name?' The voice echoed around the sea again. Ichigo didn't look for the source of the voice this time. He looked at the one box in curiosity and plucked it up into his hand. He looked at it waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. 'Think Ichigo, we've been over this. Don't you realize where you are?' Ichigo listened to the voice and looked around with the box in hand. Faint images flooded his mind; skyscrapers were replaced with a town, Karakura. He remembered fighting a younger looking person in here, then another came looking exactly like him. Why couldn't he remember fully? His mind flashed back to a barren land where he was younger. He fought a man with blonde hair and dressed in green, with a ridiculous hat on top of his head. Ichigo himself held a hilt of a large sword within his hands. He was running away from the man in green, who was swinging a long bladed sword at him.

'_Pathetic. Is this my resolve? Why am I running? Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!'_ He heard his younger self say in the memory.

'What are you doing?' The voice from earlier returned. This time Ichigo sees the person whose voice it belongs to. A man, middle age, long dark-brown hair, a faded goatee, black sunglasses, a long black overcoat, black pants, and a white undershirt with high upper rugged collars. 'Why do you run, Ichigo? You still have not called me.' Instead of Ichigo running in a barren wasteland he stopped running and was now surrounded by a gray world. 'Face forward Ichigo.' The man said behind him and Ichigo turned his head. 'You should be able to hear it now.'

'_What is he talking about?'_ He heard himself, not the younger version of him, think.

'That which blocks your ears is worthless fear.' Ichigo now stood back in the barren land he planted one foot out. The man now stood behind him. 'The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear?' In his peripheral vision, he saw the man in green stop only feet away from him. 'Cast off your fear!' Ichigo put the hilt of his sword in front of himself. 'Look forward! Go forward!' The ground beneath him formed a circle and debris flew outwards from it. 'Never stand still.' The man appeared in Ichigo's vision. 'Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die! Now! Shout! My name is-'

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled as he turned around and sent a blue half-moon slice towards his opponent. The memory faded and Ichigo was once again surrounded by a sea of blue. Ichigo blinked back in surprise, looked around, and noticed he was back in the water.

'What is my name?' The voiced asked again. Ichigo turned around and found the man this time. He finally remembered who he was, what he was, and where he was.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo said. The Zanpakutō sprit grinned.

'It's good to see you once more Ichigo,' he said.

"Have I fallen into despair yet again?"

'You have been wallowing in your own self-pity since we have last made contact, yes.' Zangetsu said in disappointment. 'Even if you did not have us Ichigo, you still had and still do have the power to protect the one's most precious to you.'

"How can I do that now? I've pushed everyone away."

'That doesn't mean they haven't given up on you.'

"How'd you know?" Ichigo asked harshly.

'**We've never left you, King,'** a new, but a familiar echoing voice spoke. Ichigo spun around and came face to face with a pale being. The yellow irises surrounded by the black scleras. **'You may have thought your friends have given up on you, but you're damn wrong.'** The pale Ichigo walked past him to stand next to Zangetsu.

"Since when have you ever been reassuring, Hollow?"

'**Shirosaki Hichigo,'** the Hollow Ichigo ignored the question.

"What?"

'**My name is now Shirosaki Hichigo, but call me Shiro,'** Hichigo said.

"Answer me, _Shiro._"

'**Your friends back in Karakura, they haven't given up on you. They're looking for you.'**

"Probably so I can help them win their battles. How do you even now? You guys have been within me."

'Fortunately for you when you used the Final Getsuga Tenshou you left a piece of yourself there in Karakura,' Zangetsu explained. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'You left my other half, your bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. He has remained there even when you left, to observe. We are pieces of your soul Ichigo, we'll never part with you.'

"Then why was I left alone?"

'The same has happened with your father, but because of your will, it has provided you with a way to gain back you reiatsu earlier than he. Your father took twenty years to gain his powers back, it has taken you only ten.'

"So it is true then, I'm gaining back my reiatsu?" Both nodded.

'**We did not summon you for this, but for a new way to complete our partnership,'** Hichigo said stepping forward. **'Within these years I have laid dormant I have had a lot of time to compensate on a few things. I, along with multiple others were not the best Hollows you encountered. The old man and I have spoken. You're getting ready for another battle and we're strong enough.'**

'What he is saying is we'll aid you in your battle. Our strengths are now yours, but of course, you have to train with them. It is a good thing you have pulled the Arrancar Grimmjow with you, he can assist you in your Hollow powers.'

'Why are you aiding me this time, _Shiro_?" Ichigo bit at his Hollow.

'**I told you, I had time to think.'** He said back and Ichigo still didn't look satisfied with his answer, but let it go.

'When you wake our powers will already lay with you,' the Zanpakutō spirit spoke. The water around them started to fade and lead a stream into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo himself looked at his chest and jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell?" He hit the water flowing into his chest and pulled his hand back as it burned. He examined it with caution his fingertips were singed and it burned, but it started to fade away. The water around him continued to flow inside him. He looked to his counterparts, but found no one there; he was alone. He grunted in pain and staggered back as the water had finally stopped going into his chest and as he stepped back, light returned to the once dim lit world. When he stepped back, he had nothing holding him in the air and he fell, straight down, towards the ground. Now this seemed familiar. His head looked up as he flew down quickly, white boxes floated down next to him.

'See these boxes raining down, surrounding you? Inside one of these lies your Shinigami power. It is up to you to find it.' A faint memory came to life.

'_My Shinigami power! Of course! I have to find it! How did I find it the first time?'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and focused. He scrunched up his face in concentration. He would soon hit the floor he had to do this quickly.

'_Did you know?'_ A familiar voice flickered to him in his mind, this time not Zangetsu.

'_Know what?'_ Ichigo thought back.

'_Did you know that a Shinigami's spirit ribbon is red?'_ The voice said back to him.

'_Uryu!'_ He recognized the voice completely. _'Where is it?'_ He looked around white ribbons flew out to him. _'Where?'_ He looked all around. _'Where?'_ He thought again that the mass of white covered his vision. Red flicked somewhere in the mass and he went to grab hold of it. He reached his hand deep within the mass of silky ribbons ad when he pulled out he held the red ribbon. All the other boxes disappeared and Ichigo himself stopped falling. His world tilted as he himself was lowered upon one of the skyscrapers and he could now walk upon it. The box opened and two Zanpakutō's appeared. _'Two?'_ Ichigo thought. He went forward regardless and pulled the two out. He was greeted with two small swords not even reaching the regular size of a Zanpakutō; half the size. They weren't even the length of his original one. His vision stared to fade and darken as the swords were placed in each hand. One was black the other was white.

'**You have our power now, King. You command us to do anything. You're way stronger then you were before with our combined abilities,'** the white counterpart echoed within his mind. **'You're now able to use us even in your human body.'** Ichigo questioned that, but didn't say anything.

'Cast off your fear. Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still! Retreat and you will age-' Zangetsu's voice returned to him.

"-Hesitate and you will die. I got it Zangetsu." Ichigo interrupted the Zanpakutō spirit as his vision finally blacked out. The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes he was in his Maine home. He groaned as he sat up in his bed, swept a hand down his face, and rubbed his temples. He turned his head to the side to crack it and as he did that, his eyes laid on the empty space next him. There laid the two Zanpakutōs he had pulled out of the white box, but sheathed. "Well, at least it wasn't a dream," he said reassuring himself. He flung the comforter over to cover them and he got up, not giving why the blades were summoned on his bed much thought. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 5:45 AM. "Wow actually got up early without any help," he muttered. He didn't feel like getting a shower since he'd only get sweaty anyway. So, he just put on a pair of black sweat pants. He put on his black and blue Nike sneakers, strolled out of his room, and went into the hallway to the steps. As he was only on the second step down, he heard struggling.

"_Be still Arrancar!"_ A voice spoke and Ichigo smirked.

'So, they're here,' Ichigo scowled and kept on proceeding down the steps. He wasn't even surprised at the scene he encountered. The figures weren't blurry as Grimmjow had been, which was an improvement.

"Oh, hey," he said. He went into the kitchen, poured himself a nice cup of coffee, and looked at the intruding pair. Renji had his foot implanted in the back of a non-Arrancar looking Grimmjow, who had a bakudo spell on him. Rukia had done the same to Natalie and Crystal except she left the foot part out. Grimmjow was grunting on the ground, while Crystal was fidgeting and Natalie watched Ichigo. Renji started to speak in Japanese,_ "Mind telling us why you have an Espada-"_

_"Ex-Espada!"_ Grimmjow interrupted him in Japanese.

_"Mind telling us why you have an ex-Espada and two Fullbringers in your household?" _He finished.

Ichigo merely shrugged and said,_ "Meh, I get lonely," _he responded in Japanese. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Grimmjow amused.

"Don't look at me like that Kurosaki!" He yelled at him as Ichigo just smirked. Renji looked at Rukia confused while Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at them. He sighed deeply and sat down at his kitchen table.

"You look so comfy Grimm why shouldn't I?"

"Because we'll kick your ass!" Crystal shouted from where she laid face first in the carpet.

Natalie nudged her and muttered, "Language." Ichigo chuckled and set his coffee on the table.

_"I suggest you let them go,"_ Ichigo spoke in Japanese.

_"Why?"_ Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at her new look and was surprised her hair was cut. The black cloak she wore covered everything down from her head so he couldn't see what else had changed.

_"Because. I'm pissed. You invaded my house and now you're making my place reek of your Shinigami smell. And you even have my friends tied up, who are not a threat to you!"_

_"Natalie and Crystal Connors are the Fullbringers I have fought before. I know they aren't the good guys. As for the Arrancar there was an issued command that any Winter War criminals are to be captured and brought before the Gotei 13."_

_"His name is Grimmjow and I do believe he kicked your ass before and he can do it again." _

_"What is wrong with you?"_ Renji interrupted the conversation. Ichigo turned to Renji and looked at him.

_"Oh I don't know."_ Ichigo put a finger to his chin and looked up as if he was thinking. _"Maybe it might be the fact that once I lost my Shinigami powers you guys locked me out. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime never involved me in anything Hollow related. Not even when they needed desperate help. I just sat there and watched as time went by. Hoping soon I'd be able to do something, but no I wasn't."_ Ichigo looked at his friends and scowled, they weren't his friends anymore. _"Now get out of my house, _Shinigami_."_ He spat the word at them and took a sip of his coffee. They looked back at him surprised. _"You can forget about me helping you win your war."_

_"Ichigo, Urahara is working on a device to help you! Please we came here to help you. You reiatsu is returning, is it not? The reason you can see us is a known fact,"_ Rukia tried,_ "Please come-"_

_"Out!"_ Ichigo didn't even look at them when he yelled. The Shinigami looked at each other and frowned. They released the three from the bakudo seals and shunpoed out of the house. "Oh, thank god," Ichigo returned to English. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Well at least you were right about me kicking her ass again," Grimmjow said proudly getting off the floor. He cracked his back and helped Natalie and Crystal off the floor. Crystal plopped herself down onto the couch pouting. Ichigo had no clue why though.

"Natalie, thank you so much for the coffee."

"Matt," Natalie scowled.

"Ugh, fine. Thank you Matt for my gloriously brewed coffee."

"You're welcome!" She smiled at him.

"Are we still on for training?"

"Yup and I do feel something different about you today."

"I was visited by my Hollow and Zanpakutō. They both gave me a Zanpakutō, they're upstairs."

"Well okay that is different, but I meant you seem stronger. Did they give you something else?"

"No?" Ichigo thought for a minute. "Wait, I did have a bunch of water flow into me."

"That doesn't answer my question." She went over to the couch and sat next to her sister. "Training in five."

"Okay." He took a huge gulp of his coffee and finished it. He quickly ran upstairs and went into his room. He grabbed his Zanpakutōs and stopped to stare at them.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow's voice echoed from the doorway. Ichigo turned around with a sheathed sword in each hand. "Oh nice, but why the hell are they so small? I swear you aren't normal. First you have an overly large ass cleaver for a shikai, then for a bankai you have a small skinny sword, normal Shinigami size. What the hell?" Ichigo smirked.

"Maybe I'll have an epic bankai this time." Ichigo remarked. He switched his gaze down to the sword sheathed in a black sheath with a white half-crescent, then to the white sheath with a black half-crescent. He looked back up to Grimmjow who was dangling his keys in front of him.

"Well I'm taking the squirt with me to go get some stuff. You want anything? And by stuff I mean I'm buying her clothes." Grimmjow looked terrified.

"Scared of a little girl shopping?" Ichigo laughed when Grimmjow glared.

"Arrancar's aren't afraid of shopping!"

"Ha, sure. I don't need anything. You ask Natalie yet?"

"Yeah I'm getting her some clothes too. At least she has money on her unlike her freeloading sister." Ichigo pushed passed him and went into the hallway.

"Wait it's like six in the morning where the hell are you going to get clothes?"

"I said we're going shopping, never said where and we may go to additional places." Ichigo stopped walking and looked at him. "What? I'm going to take her to the beach and stuff. Natalie at least likes me she's the one forcing us both to go." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Women." Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo smiled and walked down the stairs with Grimmjow behind him.

"Come on squirt we're going." Crystal sat on the couch still pouting. Now Ichigo understood why she was pouting now. Nonetheless, she got up when Natalie nudged her.

"Where the hell are we going to get clothes at six in the morning?" Crystal asked as they made it out the front door.

"I know people." He stopped and looked in the doorway at Ichigo and Natalie. "We'll be back around one. I've got to be some place later. Oh and Ichigo Julie called my cell phone for some reason and said for you to call her at nine." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow shut the front door and left.

As they left Ichigo heard Crystal yell, "And don't call me squirt!"

"Well, time to train I guess?" Ichigo hinted. Natalie jumped off the couch.

"Of course, are you going to train in your human body?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm able to."

"Okay then. So where is this magical place you haven't showed me yet?" Ichigo beckoned for her to follow and she walked behind him. He led her through the kitchen and to the closet door. He opened it up, did a little tampering, and opened another door within it. He stepped in and she continued behind him. He let her stop past him and he shut the door. They were now faced in an enormous room. It had a little lounge area, a bar, a mini kitchen, and another door that led somewhere else. "What the hell! Why do all you rich guys have secret rooms?" Ichigo laughed at her amazement.

"Well come on trainer what are we doing? I got my swords." Ichigo held them in front of himself for good measure.

"First off we aren't training physically yet. Now I don't exactly know how you Shinigami train, but I know for a fact you train to seal your reiatsu. We'll start with that."

"Oh, fantastic," Ichigo muttered. Natalie looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He laughed at the question.

"Well, I've never been one to actually be good with sealing reiatsu. I usually just let it leak out."

"And that's why you're an idiot." Ichigo glared at her and then his gaze went down to his Zanpakutōs. "Leave them." Ichigo popped his head up and looked at her. "Do it." He sighed and did what she asked. She sat down on the carpeted floor and beckoned for him to the same. They both sat cross-legged across from one another. "Now, close your eyes and try focusing on the things around you." He did so and didn't feel anything.

"I don't sense anything." He shook his head.

"Here," she said placing a hand upon his. She sent a spark of reiatsu into his hand. It seemed to do something because behind Ichigo's closed eyes he was able to see a little blue flame. She drew her hand away as he nodded to her though closed eyes. "Alright, now focus on your own body and try to find your own reiatsu." He scrunched his face up in concentration and felt something.

'Cast off your fear,' Zangetsu's voice echoed. Ichigo drew in a breath and let his body relax. 'Look forward. Go forward.' He searched for a source. He needed to feel it. 'Never stand still. Retreat and you will age.' A blue spark littered his closed vision. 'Hesitate and you will die.' The spark turned into a huge flame it swirled from where he could feel it. It lay within his heart, his soul. He found it. From the outside, Natalie smiled and laid down on her back.

'_Well I'm going to be lazy and let him figure it out on his own,'_ she thought in amusement letting her eyes flutter shut.

'**We're here King, we never left you,'** his inner Hollow echoed. Ichigo could see his yellow eyes.

"_You wanna know a secret?"_ A new voice echoed in Ichigo's head. An image appeared in his mind as if he was there. He was in a dojo. _"I always make a circle in my mind and pretend to fill it up with water." _

"_Why should I?"_ He heard his younger voice speak.

"_If you're going to make it in the cannon and save your Shinigami friend you have to try."_ That's right he was in Shiba Kūkaku's underground dojo where he was still saving Rukia. Kūkaku's younger brother Ganju was helping him form the cannon ball that was to be hurtled into Seireitei. _"Go on and try."_ Ganju handed him the spirit ball and in the memory, he took it. "A circle and you're filling it up with water." His younger self looked at the ball in his hands and in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried the advice.

'_A circle, circle, circle, round, big, water pouring in, filling it up quickly.'_ He felt his senses become more sensitive or more vigilant to what was pertaining around him. When the water stopped filing up he opened his eyes except he wasn't back in the dojo he was back in the present. Back in the training room of his Maine home, he heard snoring and looked down to see Natalie sprawled out on the floor. He smirked and poked her face with his index finger. She moaned and swatted his hand away, but he didn't care and continued his assault. She opened her eyes and glared at him. Amusement shone in his bronze colored eyes.

"I'm not Lady Gaga. You don't poke my face to get up," she groaned sitting up. She rubbed her eyes. He sat up and stared at her. "Well looks like I can't sense anything on you besides your body odor, which isn't as bad as Grimmjow's." They both laughed at that. "I didn't think you'd get that done quickly it only took you," she looked at the digital clock, "fifteen minutes! What the hell dude!" Ichigo smiled and showed some teeth. Believe it or not it was only 6:20.

"I'm just that epic." Natalie let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she sat up.

"Well to speed things up how are you with, um, what do you guys call it, _Shunpo_? When you like run faster."

"Yup that's it. I know it, but I'm a bit rusty."

"Practice it. Do you have any Red Bull or Monster?"

"That's where I actually can help you out. It's in the fridge."

"Hallelujah!" Natalie threw her arms up in the air and walked over to the fridge in the mini kitchen.

"_Come on Ichigo."_ A feminine voice that Ichigo had come to know well spoke. He turned around and there stood a dark skinned woman, his teacher, Yoruichi. _"Remember? You have to focus your reiatsu into your feet and you burst off."_ Why was he having so many flash backs? Was he going crazy? Was he hallucinating? He shook his head and drew a hand down his face. When he looked back at the spot where his teacher once stood it was empty. He shrugged it off and did what she told him. He focused back onto the circle or the ball that he made earlier. He imagined the water slowly leaking out of the ball and he let it flow down to his feet. He jumped and appeared next to Natalie (who was chugging a Monster). When he appeared next to her, she chocked on the drink and clutched her throat. He tapped her back and raised her head to the sink only inches away from them. She coughed it up and drew a few unsteady breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked obviously concerned. As she continued to draw in a few breaths, she gave him a thumb up. He sighed a breath of relief. "Well I re-learned _Shunpo._"

"B-bravo," she said stuttering. "Okay, phew. Ever do that again and I swear to god I will kill you." She turned around to face him.

"Duly noted. What's next?"

"Slow down hot shot. Were you like a fast learning child?"

"I learned bankai in three days."

"Damn, okay you were and apparently still are. We can go back to sleep. I'm pretty sure you know how to sword fight." She walked pass him.

"Now that I am a bit rusty at, care to teach me? Come on you get to kick my ass." He watched as she turned around and smirked.

"Oh an opportunity, don't tempt me." Ichigo walked over to where he laid his blades down and picked them up.

"Do you know how to fight with dual weapons? 'Cause I sure as hell don't." He put the black sheath down and held the white. He unsheathed it half way and watched as a pure black sword appeared glimmering in the light of the room. He re-sheathed the weapon.

"I've had experiences. Where shall we train?"

"Through the mystical door you haven't been through yet." He scooped the other sword within his hand and walked to the door on the far right of the room. He opened the door and entered the room. He turned on the light and boom, a nice little dojo set up.

"Wow, I fucking hate you rich guys."

"Technically I'm not rich, just wealthy." Natalie rolled her eyes at that remark. In the center of the room laid a blue mat and to the wall in front of them wooden swords lay in a holder. "Well go grab a sword. I haven't practiced in months."

"You just said you were rusty," she said looking back at him. Ichigo shut the door softly and smiled at her.

"I lied."

* * *

><p>In the far off distance in a blue Mustang there sat Grimmjow and Crystal. They apparently were getting along despite their differences.<p>

"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up be on TV people know me, be on magazines.~" They both sang as they sat at a red light. The song ended and they looked at each other.

"Not a bad taste in music squirt," Grimmjow complimented.

"I'm not a squirt!" Crystal yelled at him. "Not too bad yourself." Grimmjow smirked and drove straight as the light turned green.

"So I have a quick question."

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me if you hate me so much?" Crystal looked over to him.

"One, I'm too tired, and two I'm actually enjoying your company, don't ruin it."

"It's almost seven, wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure why not. IHop!" She pointed to an oncoming IHop restaurant. Grimmjow glared at her from his gaze on the road. "Please driver." He smirked as she sulked in her seat. As they pulled in Crystal had to ask an obvious question. "So if you're an Arrancar and not a Shinigami how can you eat human food?"

"It came with the package of this gigai I guess. I really have no clue. The guy who gave me it-"

"Urahara Kisuke?" She interrupted him.

"Yeah him," he said as he picked a parking spot. "He never really said why or not just told to walk into his shop and handed me my own human body. Wait, you've met him before?" She nodded to him as they unbuckled their seat belts.

"Yup Natalie and I had a pleasure meeting him and he actually is a fun and serious guy." They got out the car and walked to the entrance. "So what are you going to get?"

"Some blueberry pancakes." Crystal started cracking up and had to use the railing on the side of the walkway to hold herself up. "What?" He asked completely unaware of the joke.

"Nothing." She let out a laugh before entering the restaurant. Contrary to popular belief, Grimmjow actually did get blueberry pancakes and Crystal got regular pancakes with a strawberry topping. That was when Grimmjow started to chuckle softly and Crystal heard him. "So I take it you got my joke earlier and now I'm paying for it?" Grimmjow took a sip of his orange juice and nodded.

"Damn straight." They left the restaurant within the next hour, which was eight. Their stomachs were happily filled and plump. As they walked out of the IHop Grimmjow held the door for an elderly couple with children, probably grandchildren.

"Thank you son," the elderly man said as he nodded to him; Grimmjow smiled at them. One of the older boys in the group was last to enter and took the door position from him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Grimmjow said joining Crystal outside.

"Took you long enough." She muttered as they made their way back to the car.

"It was common courtesy." They passed a black SUV and Crystal looked at him.

"I don't think courtesy with you." They were nearing the Mustang and Grimmjow snorted with laughter.

"Who bought you breakfast and who may buy you clothes?"

"You." Grimmjow went to the driver's side, put the key in the slot, and opened the car. He unlocked all the doors for Crystal to get in.

"That's what I thought." They buckled up and Grimmjow turned the car and radio on. "Now, to the mall!"

* * *

><p>Clunk!<p>

"Jesus! Stop hitting so hard!" Natalie yelled at Ichigo as they broke off from one another. Ichigo snickered.

"That's what she said." He drew his wooden sword back in front of him.

"Oh, real mature." Natalie mocked as they collided once more. Ichigo smirked from his position almost sending Natalie into the floor. They broke off and both panted. "You're a good opponent."

He smirked and added, "As are you."

"Well I'm getting a bit bored with wooden sticks colliding with one another. How bout we spice some things up and fight metal to metal." She put her wooden sword down and reached for her necklace. A sharp golden light engulfed her and she stood with a slightly larger steel sword with her red teardrop hanging down off the hilt. The cross-guard was a nice golden color with engravings plastered in.

"Oh lovely." He too put his hunk of wood down too. He went across the room to where he deposited his sheathed swords. He picked the black sheathed one up and un-sheathed it. As the sheath was discarded onto the floor, a pure white sword was left in its wake. He smirked; he could almost hear his Hollows hysterical laughter.

'So,' he looked at the white sword, 'You're the Hollow.' He maneuvered the white sword into his left hand as his right reached for the white sheath. 'And you're Zangetsu.'

* * *

><p>"How old are you exactly?" Grimmjow demanded as he followed the squirt around the mall to keep her occupied for a couple of hours. He didn't care for the idea but he'd do her sister the favor and get the kid out of her hair for a couple of hours.<p>

"I'm fourteen," she answered. "Why, how old do I look?"

"Not fourteen," Grimmjow muttered under his breath as he followed her into a random store. She walked back towards the back of the store and stopped suddenly. Grimmjow would have ran her over if he hadn't have looked down at that second instead of at the ceiling. Grimmjow stared down at the kid as she looked ahead of her.

"Um," Crystal said looking up at him, "can you like stay here for a little while? I won't be long, I swear." Crystal's green eyes pleaded with him silently. Grimmjow looked up at where she had been looking. A deep red filled his face when he realized why the kid was asking him to stay behind. "Please, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over there," Grimmjow said and motioned to the shoes not too far away from the area she was going into. "Yell if you need anything, kiddo."

"You know, I think I like kiddo better than squirt. I'm not all that short," she muttered and Grimmjow smirked at the comment. He roughed up her short blonde hair and she attempted to swat his hand away. It was true, for her age the 5'3" fourteen-year-old was on the top end of what was considered average height for her age. Grimmjow walked off and Crystal quickly made her way to the lady's section of the store. Grimmjow watched over the shoe racks to keep track of the blonde as she shopped.

"It's not good to stare at teenagers, sir," a man said to his left. Grimmjow looked over to find a man about his height standing there with a glare on his face. "What are you, a child molester?"

"No, I'm not. I'm her guardian for the day. Her sister is at work and the kid had to go shopping. Understandably, she didn't want me going with her into that particular area of the store," Grimmjow said. He glanced to check where Crystal was. "Damn it, where'd she go?" Grimmjow started to make his way toward that area of the store. The two-foot difference from his first spot from where he stopped let him see into the changing room where Crystal was waiting for a changing stall. "Oh, she's safe. That's good."

"You really are her guardian, aren't you?" the man asked him. Grimmjow nodded silently, his eyes never straying from the entrance of the changing room. If anything happened to Crystal, Natalie would castrate him, skin him alive, and then hang him out to dry. "Reluctant guardian?"

"We don't typically get along," Grimmjow answered. "We're playing nice today while we're out. Her sister would probably kill us both if we got into any trouble."

"Well, you care about her that's plan to see. Like an older brother, you must be dating her sister or something. Have a good day sir." Grimmjow about mouthed off to the man about the dating Natalie comment but the man was already a good ten feet away. Natalie was 24, a full ten years older than Crystal. Crystal was more like her daughter than sister at times, at least from their past encounters it had seemed that way. The thought of dating Natalie was a foreign thought; she wasn't even his type. He was more into Julie, Ichigo's assistant. His eyes adverted near the changing rooms and his eyes widened. A woman with black hair and violet eyes, why hadn't he sensed them before? He glanced between the woman and the changing room. He could feel the red pineapple in the store too. He didn't like this at all. He walked toward the changing rooms and glared at the figure before knocking on the door he had seen Crystal go through.

"Crystal," he said.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing in the changing room?" Crystal demanded and he heard her quickly putting her shirt on.

"Please tell me you're done in the changing room," Grimmjow pleaded.

"Why?"

"We've got company," Grimmjow answered as violet eyes looked him over. The door flew open and he looked at the kid. She had her shirt almost all the way down. She had a handful of private clothes in her hands. Grimmjow blocked her from view and walked her out of the changing room. She grabbed a cart and threw the clothes in the basket. She glanced over her shoulder at the changing room and shivered.

"Grimmjow," she said softly. He didn't like her sounding scared. He guessed it was because they were in public and they couldn't start anything. Maybe it was the fact that they had been enemies in the past and she was worried that he would turn tail and run leaving her alone to face the enemy if it came down to a fight. Maybe it was because she didn't have her sister by her side to help her fight. Whatever the reason was, Grimmjow definitely didn't like hearing Crystal scared. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder to see Renji there too with Rukia. He was staring at the pair in mild interest.

"They won't try anything in public," Grimmjow reassured her. "Come on Crystal." He led her away from that area of the store. "Let's check out and go to another store."

"Okay." Grimmjow led her to the checkout aisle and he quickly paid for the clothes and put his arm over her shoulders. He walked her out of the store and glanced over his shoulder to see Renji and Rukia in their now Gigai form attempting to follow.

"Can you do that Fullbringer stepping thing you do?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know if I can with you tagging along," she answered.

"Try it." Grimmjow held onto her hand and Crystal used Bringer light to send them through the mall to the opposite side of the mall. They entered another store and Grimmjow looked around in confusion. These clothes looked more like something that Natalie would wear, not Crystal.

"We should be safe in here," Crystal muttered.

"Are you seriously going to buy clothes here?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Why not?"

"Let's see here, you'd look like your sister!" Grimmjow countered.

"Natalie is the only one that buys me my clothes. She never lets me get what I want," Crystal replied. "Besides, I want a leather jacket, they're nice."

"All right, but if your sister tries to kill you, don't come crying to me," Grimmjow muttered. Crystal laughed and walked over to the jeans. She looked through racks and racks of them to find two or three pairs that she liked. Grimmjow held the bag from the other place in one hand while holding a shopping basket in his other hand and following her around.

"How about these?" Grimmjow asked and Crystal looked up at him. He held out a pants with little rivet like objects running down the outside of the pant legs. The rivets had a black string, looked to be leather, and if the smell of leather in the air over in the jeans section was anything to tell by it probably was, weaving through the rivets.

"I like," Crystal said and grabbed the pants. She looked at the size. "How did you know what size I wore?"

"I've dated girls your body type," Grimmjow answered. She added those to the armful of jeans she had and looked at him funny.

"One, you're super old to date any humans and two, I'll go try theses on." She walked away and Grimmjow watched her go smirking. He looked around and spotted a couple of accessories he liked. He grabbed the leather wristband with blue streaks of lightning coloring it. He tried it on and smiled at the perfect fit. He placed that in the basket and continued to look through the accessories. He heard Crystal walk toward him and looked at her as she placed three pairs of jeans in there; one of them was the pair he had picked out.

Grimmjow noticed how Crystal hadn't looked up at him. She had her bangs in her eyes to shield her face from his gaze. That's when he noticed the red mark on her neck.

"Crystal," Grimmjow said. She didn't look up. He forced her to look up. She had blood coming down cheek and it trailed down onto her neck. "Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing Grimmjow."

"Hey, cashier, you got a Kleen-x?" Grimmjow demanded. The cashier looked up and ran over with a box and bandages. "Who did this to you?"

"Grimmjow, can I just finish shopping, please?" Crystal asked. Grimmjow wasn't happy, but once he and the cashier had cleaned Crystal up, he let her finish her shopping. He barely strayed two feet from her side. There were three other groups of people in the store; any of them could have down this to Crystal. Crystal put two tank tops (white and red), three short sleeve shirts (red, blue, and black), and two long sleeve shirts (black and grey) in the basket. She grabbed a couple pairs of socks before looking at the shoes on sale. Grimmjow followed her over and watched as she looked at all the shoes. She reached for boots that were expensive but covered for it by moving her hand to the shoes that looked like hers now. She tried them on and nodded in approval, the new shoes being a little bigger for her now larger feet. Grimmjow set the basket and the bag down and grabbed the box. He threw it over the shelves and grabbed the pair of combat boots. He held them out to her.

"What the hell Grimmjow?"

"You'll like these better," he stated. "Go ahead, try them on." She took the shoes, failing to cover her enthusiasm for the boots. She tried them on and smiled as she walked a bit in them. Grimmjow put that pair and a pair with red and gold highlights on the boots in a pile.

"Thanks Grimmjow," Crystal said.

"No problem kiddo. Go pick out a jacket and some accessories. I'll take these to the cashier," Grimmjow said. She walked off with a little bounce in her step. Grimmjow took the things to the cashier and watched as they were rung up. He glanced over at Crystal as she stood with leather jacket in one hand and reaching for a few accessories with the other hand. Then he saw the kids.

"I'll be right back," he told the cashier as he heard one kid say something she shouldn't have.

"Kick them out if you can, they're a Mall Gang," the cashier said. Grimmjow would be all to glad to do that. He walked up behind the group of kids that had crowded around Crystal. The kid had flames flickering in her eyes and a spark started on her fingertips.

"You're an ugly bitch," one said. "You and your sister. You're both freaks. Always following Kurosaki around. What, want to marry him? You're a pathetic freak," the head girl said. Crystal had pained tears on her face.

"Now, Crystal, what would Ichigo think if he heard them say that?" Grimmjow asked and the girls tormenting Crystal all looked up, as did their boyfriends. Apparently two of those groups from earlier, were actually one. "I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't be happy."

"Ichigo would floor the boys," Crystal said.

"That he would. Well, since Strawberry isn't here, I guess I'll have to do his job for him. You can take care of the girls, can't you?" The question was unneeded. If Grimmjow was going to floor these guys, she would gladly floor the girls. The jacket and accessories in her hands dropped to the ground.

Grimmjow grabbed the first of the five boys by the back of the neck. He could smell the blood on the boy's switchblade. Grimmjow took the blade out of the boy's pocket and snapped it in half before tossing the boy up in the air and punching him in the gut. The boy flew out the door of the store. Grimmjow grabbed the next one by the back of his baggy pants and threw him head first out the door. The boy landed in the fountain in the lobby. Grimmjow grabbed the next pair and slammed their heads together, causing both boys to be down for the count.

The last boy swung at Grimmjow but Grimmjow caught his fist. Grimmjow squeezed the body part tightly in his hand and pushed it backwards until the boy's wrist broke. He took the shard of the knife and grabbed the boy's hair. He cut the boy in the same spot that the boy had cut Crystal using his friend's blade. Grimmjow could smell Crystal's blood on this boy. He set the boy down, pushed him so he was bowing down, and gave the boy a good kick in the ass, quite literally. The boy crashed into a small empty display and stayed down.

Crystal grabbed the one that had held her to the wall while the boy sliced her first. She broke the girl's nose with one swift hit to face using her palm before tearing some of the girl's hair out. She grabbed hold of the girl and flipped the girl so she landed on top of one of the cross racks for shirts. The girl just laid there with her nose dripping on the floor. The second girl was grabbed as the first girl landed on the rack. Crystal threw her into the wall and the girl's head slammed off the wall, knocking her unconscious. Crystal's fist shot out and hit the sternum of the girl. The girl clutched her chest as the wind was knocked out of her. The fourth girl got her head slammed off a rack.

The last girl, the one that had called her a bitch, tried to grab her. Crystal grabbed the girl's right hand and bent her arm in a position that broke bones in her upper and lower arm. Crystal came in behind the girls and knocked the girl's shoulder with a strong punch that dislocated the girl's shoulder. Crystal kicked the girl's legs out from under her with enough force that the leg she hit broke as well. Crystal caught the girl by her collar and dragged her to the wall where she pinned the girl to the wall. Crystal's fingers wrapped around her throat softly as the girl stood there in shock.

"If you ever mess with one more kid, ever again, I will hunt you down, and I will make this look like a slap on the wrist, got it?" Crystal growled.

"My daddy is going to sue you," she cried.

"Heh, like he could find me." Crystal grabbed one of the girl's pressure points and the girl was out for the count in moments. Crystal turned around and swooped down to grab the last of her purchases.

"You got security cameras?" Grimmjow asked the cashier as she rang up the last of Crystal's purchases.

"They lost power about ten minutes ago," the cashier answered. "I'll have get them back online soon." Grimmjow smiled as he paid the bill with cash. He quickly handed the cashier a stack of bills.

"That should cover the damage. Have a good day. Come on Crystal, I'll buy you an ice cream," Grimmjow said with a smile. Crystal grabbed the bag with the boots and with her clothes from the other store. Grimmjow grabbed the other bag for her and they walked out.

"_Shinigami, are you going to try to take us out?"_ Grimmjow asked in Japanese to the two forms that walked up behind them.

"_Not today, Espada,"_ Rukia answered. _"That was self-defense and a lesson."_ Crystal turned around and Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as Crystal looked at her.

"_Why can't you just leave my sister and I alone? We're trying to help Ichigo. We're trying to save our family, the only family we have left. Can't you understand that? If we lose the Fullbringers, we lose everything. Natalie and I just got used to having a family. I don't know if we can take having that family ripped away from us. Please, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, let us try to save what is left of our family, like you've fought to save yours in the past,"_ Crystal said in fluent Japanese.

"_Come on Crystal,"_ Grimmjow said and wrapped an arm around the teenager. Grimmjow shot the Shinigamis a glare as he walked with Crystal out of the mall. They loaded the back of the Mustang with the spoils of their shopping before Grimmjow drove them away from the mall.

"Where are we going? It's almost one and you have to take me back to the house," Crystal said in English.

"Like I said, ice cream," Grimmjow replied. He drove up to a nice place on the beach and pointed to the ice cream parlor. "Go in and get me a blue moon, medium, in a sugar cone, okay? Get whatever you want. I have to go get something really quick."

"Okay." Grimmjow jogged off and Crystal lost sight of him in the crowd. Grimmjow hurried to a small shop where he was greeted by a blonde man with a dorky ass straw hat, roman sandals, and a certain hand fan.

"_Grimmjow, pleasure to see you as usual,"_ he said in Japanese.

"_Business this time,"_ Grimmjow said as he walked over to the wall. He picked up a necklace with _"Sexta"_ printed in kanji on the silver stick pendant. The gem inside was teal blue. He handed the man a few dollars.

"_A tracking pendant,"_ the blonde man mused.

"_I want to keep track of someone,"_ Grimmjow answered. He grabbed a secondary cover for the back and slipped the one with _"Imouto*"_ onto the back.

"_Getting attached to somebody?"_ the blonde asked smirking behind his hand fan. Grimmjow looked up at Kisuke Urahara who checked in on the shop in the US frequently when he knew Grimmjow was around. Kisuke should have been working on the device for Ichigo, but he spared a trip to see Grimmjow.

"_Natalie and Crystal Connors,"_ Grimmjow stated, _"they're living with Ichigo for now. Natalie is helping Ichigo regain some of his powers. I got stuck babysitting Crystal."_

"_Got attached?"_ Kisuke asked again. _"I never took you for the sentimental type. Though those two girls certainly are a handful."_ He chuckled, slightly.

"_Let me put it this way,"_ Grimmjow said, _"the kid has had it tough. She needs more than just Natalie looking out for her."_

"_Ah,"_ he sighed. _"Now, if Kurosaki is regaining his powers, than what is the point in even making my device. I really thought that it work."_

"_What device?"_

"_One that'd give Kurosaki back his powers. Though it doesn't matter anymore, but I think I'll working on it for future purposes. Isshin would be so mad that his son is regaining his powers quicker than he had." _At the mention of Ichigo's father Kisuke's face hardened. Grimmjow made his way to the exit. _"Well I'll see you. Anything else?"_ Kisuke called.

"_See you around, Kisuke. Kuchiki and Abarai are in town."_

"_Then that's my cue to get the hell out of here."_ Grimmjow smirked as he left the shop. When he returned to the Mustang he found Crystal holding his blue moon ice cream while she ate a superman ice cream. She was facing the water so he snuck up behind her and slipped the long chained necklace around her neck. She looked at the necklace and then at him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just a reminder that now, you don't have just the Fullbringers looking out for you. I may not have wanted to, but you have me looking out for you now kiddo," Grimmjow said. He took his ice cream and she looked at the inscriptions on the necklace. She tucked it inside her shirt.

"Thanks Grimmjow."

"Don't get me wrong, you're still a pain in my ass," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, yeah," Crystal muttered. "Same to you. So, should we get going?"

"Yeah. You learn how to drive yet?" Grimmjow asked as she finished the rest of her ice cream cone.

"Natalie taught me but I don't have my permits, too young." Grimmjow tossed her his keys to the Mustang.

"You can drive back. Take it as a learning experiment. Just don't get us in any wrecks," Grimmjow said.

"I'd never wreck a Mustang, are you kidding me?" Crystal demanded. "The only car I would gladly wreck is a Buick Century. Piece of shit car nearly killed me." Grimmjow laughed as he slipped into the car. "Won't a cop think I'm too young?"

"Crystal, you look like you're 17," Grimmjow said. "The haunted features, it makes you look older. We won't have a problem." Needless to say, Crystal had a need for speed just like Grimmjow. She had quick reflexes too.

"Hey, how the hell do you have so much money?" Crystal asked just before she pulled out. He smirked and looked at her.

"That's for another day."

* * *

><p>Natalie and Ichigo clashed together once more. Both panting as both were exhausted. Somehow, Natalie had managed to block two swords at once without any trouble.<p>

"It would seem," Natalie panted, "you are a talented individual who can use two blades at once. Training is done." She was tired, never before had she fought for hours on end, well maybe with Grimmjow, but those only lasted an hour. From the clock that was in here it would appear they have trained for over four hours, meaning it was 12:45. She released her Fullbringer sword and her necklace returned to her. She strapped it quickly onto her neck.

"You're just tired. Eh, so am I," Ichigo said watching her. He dropped his swords to the ground and flopped down to his back onto the mat. Natalie wasn't far as she joined him lying next to him. "Ugh, stupid training."

"You're the idiot who wanted to do it." Natalie said as she stared up at the ceiling as if was watching the clouds. Ichigo turned over onto his stomach and his face hovered above Natalie's.

"If I remember correctly you're the one who insisted." She smiled at him and poked his forehead with an index finger.

"And look where we are. We got some good exercise, the kids are away, and you're ready. Well probably a few more days of training, obviously." Ichigo rolled his eyes. He tried to get up, but yelped in pain as his ankle shot with pain. He fell down and well… Landed in an awkward position onto Natalie's face preferably her lips. Both of their eyes almost exploded out of their eye sockets. Ichigo quickly rolled himself off of her.

"S-sorry! I slipped!" He looked at her in fear as she sat up touching her lips. She took her hands away, looked at him, and smirked.

"Well looks like I officially broke your ankle. Call the press." She laughed innocently and Ichigo looked alarmed. His eyes still trained on her form. His lips now tasted like, strawberry; he narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Strawberry lip gloss, you would." That only caused her to laugh louder. "Okay you're scaring me, stop." The laughing ceased and she stood up snickering. She walked over to him, kneeled down, and put her hands to his ankle. A light blue flame appeared and it was pressed against his leg. He felt the pain subside as a warmth spread through his body mostly the leg area. He felt the tension and pain in his ankle subside. Natalie then leaned back so butt was now on the mat and her knees facing upward. She was exhausted.

"You're done." Then she laid on her back and let her eyes close. Ichigo picked himself up until his elbows rested on the floor. He looked at Natalie and noticed she passed out. He stood fully up and scooped her up into her arms bridal style. He looked at is swords and noticed he didn't have any room to pick them up.

'_**You have our power now, King. You command us to do anything.'**_ He remembered Shiro say. If he commanded them, could he possibly make them disappear and reappear? Hm, he looked at the blades and thought of them disappearing. Right before his eyes they actually did. Ichigo shrugged and turned the light off and proceeded into the room adjacent and then back into the main house. He passed the kitchen and went into the living room to gently place a probably dead-to-the-world Natalie body on the couch. He put a blanket over her frame and stepped back only to have the front door opened by familiar faces and bags.

"Well fancy meeting you here kind sirs." Ichigo said in a hushed tone with amusement wedged in. Grimmjow grimaced at him and Crystal just looked annoyed.

"She on the couch?" The younger Conner sibling asked in her normal tone. Ichigo nodded in his response. "Don't worry we can speak normally she doesn't really wake up to anything." The new arrivals just put the bags down and Grimmjow turned towards the door.

"Well it's almost one, see yeah." He turned to go, but then turned back around. "Ichigo, call Julie." With that said, he left closing the door behind him.

"Lunch time Strawberry. Feed me or I'll start to go all ape-shit on you." Ichigo sighed and went with her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow discarded his car and opened a Gargantua and jumped, but not before he left in his spiritual form as an Arrancar. He ran in the dark tunnel until he stepped onto the white castle of Las Noches. He looked around and was suddenly hugged from behind and automatically knew who it was so he relaxed. The sound of sobbing caught his attention and his face softened. He stood there as the figure behind him shook and sobbed. When the arms pulled away Grimmjow turned around abruptly and hugged the person.<p>

"G-Grimmjow." A feminine voice spoke from the body he held. His hands tangled themselves in the woman's light green hair. He pushed his face onto the skull of a ram right where a large crack was. The woman was distressed; anyone could tell.

"Nel, what happened?" He asked the woman. The once third Espada looked up at Grimmjow. Her tears littered her face and dripped down her cheeks. He traced her large scar from the top of her Arrancar mask remains to her nose. He followed it down and noticed something different. The crimson line that stretched across her face, below her eyes, was splattered with a darker red. Grimmjow took his own hand and with his thumb he wiped it in the darker red and tasted it with his touch. He looked from his thumb to Nel, who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. The metallic taste, blood. "Who?" His blue eyes met with wet light hazel.

"S-Starkk."

* * *

><p>Edit: Edited the ending with Grimmjow it'd just be weird if all the Arrancars are in America.<p>

*Imouto: Means little sister.

**Thank you so much Sargerogue, you be a boss. She edited and she also wrote the little bit of Grimmjow and Crystal in the mall. OH MY FREAKING LOKI! This is about 10,000 words long. Well the whole chapter is about 9,393 words long, BUT STILL!**

**Review 'cause you viewed! Or the Stegosaurus will eat you!**


	12. HOLY SHIT IT'S AN UPDATE!

For better understanding:

'_Thought.'_

"Talking English."

"_Talking Japanese."_

'Zanpakutō talk.'

'**Hollow.'**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE 1: I edited the last chapter and changed the ending as I didn't like how I just made all the Arrancars hanging in America.<strong>

**NOTE 2: Okay since Grimmjow and Nel are in Hueco Mundo, it would make sense that they'd speak Japanese fully. Sorry too lazy to actually italic the words.**

**NOTE 3: HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 5 THOUSAND YEARS!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"S-Starkk."

* * *

><p>"Take me to him," Grimmjow demanded. Nel wiped a few tears from her eyes and nodded. She turned around and sonídoed into the one of the various hallways of Las Noches. Grimmjow followed her and landed behind her. She led him down one of the hallways he knew well, the old barracks. It was here where they once trained and lived together as the Espada. Since the Winter War they broke up, but still stayed together like a pack of Hollows did. Starkk had become the leader of the group; being the highest ranking Espada left. And Harribel second in command due to her rank of the third Espada. Lilynette being Starkk's other half held the same position as he and since he was always sleeping she would take charge. Grimmjow, Nel, and Harribel's Fracción: Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sung-Sun, were the fighting forces and kept Hueco Mundo in check.<p>

"This is stupid! Why did he even go there? He knew he was severely outmatched." Grimmjow heard Apache say as he and Nel rounded a corner. The voices getting louder each turn they made.

"He heard what was going on, he had to go," Sung-Sun's calm voice echoed in though the hall.

"Both of you stop, it won't solve anything," Mila-Rose spoke. Grimmjow grimaced, if Mila-Rose was serious, then Starkk was in trouble. Nel turned a left and they were met with the Tres Beastia's. Apache had leaned on the wall and left her foot holding her up while her right one was placed on the floor. Mila-Rose had her arms crossed around the mid-section and Sung-Sun held one of her long sleeves to her face; mostly covering her mouth. They looked to the approaching duo and bowed.

"Nel-sama, Grimmjow-sama," the three greeted together. Nel nodded her head and they stood back up. Grimmjow let Nel lead him into the Primera's room. Grimmjow entered with caution as he smelled the heavy scent of blood. He was brought into a horrific scene. Starkk lay in his bed of many pillows blood pooling from wounds on his body. Harribel kneeled over him holding one of his hands into her two and Lilynette lay in a pile of non-bloodied pillows looking as worse as Starkk, but without a single scrape on her body; no doubt feeling the same pain. The grey eyes belonging to Starkk weakly looked towards Grimmjow. Harribel turned her head back and looked towards Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," she greeted grimly. Grimmjow hurried over to Starkk's form and knelt down. His blue eyes met glazing over grey eyes and he frowned.

"Who did this?" Grimmjow lowered his head so his eyes looked towards the ground. His face scrunched up in anger and he bared his teeth. What could've done this to the most powerful Espada?

"The ones who call themselves the Fullbringers," Starkk spoke his voice hoarse. He coughed and a single stream of blood trickled out his mouth and down his jawline. "D-don't under-," he chocked a bit. "-Underestimate them-." He coughed more causing more blood to pool out of his mouth. "-Grimmjow." Grimmjow whipped his head up to look into the fading grey eyes of his friend. "Don't underestimate them," He said fully. His face looked up towards the ceiling and he closed his eyes drawing in a shallow breath. He wet cough escaped his mouth and he tried to breathe again, but he didn't. His empty eyes stared blankly above. Lilynette stopped breathing too and Grimmjow closed his eyes. Harribel led Starkk's hand to the ground slowly and let go. Grimmjow stood up and let the room he barely noticed that the Tres Beastia's entered and watched the body on their fallen comrade. He went down several hallways and when he didn't want to walk anymore he punched the wall and watched as it crumbled under his touch. The wall collapsed and Grimmjow seethed with anger. He shot a Cero at another wall and a Bala towards the other. They crashed down and the sands of Hueco Mundo greeted him.

"Grimmjow!" He heard Nel's worried voice echo down the corridors. Soon she stood behind him gripping his left arm in an attempt to calm him down. Tears streaked down her face and he turned his head back to look at her. "G-Grimmjow," she started, "please calm down. Starkk, he wouldn't want this." He ripped his arm back and rounded on her.

"How the hell was an Espada taken down by human half-breeds! Tell me that!" His eyes were slits, his breathing erratic, his teeth bared, and his face was scrunched up in frustration.

"He was taken by surprise."

"That explains so fucking much!" He raised his voice even louder and Nel flinched. "Why did he even go there!?"

"He wanted to end the war between them and the Shinigami. He was supposed to meet with the one named Kūgo Ginjō try to reason with him." It was true though the war affected the Shinigami immensely, but it too affected the Hollows. The numbers of Hollows have been decreasing not because of the Shinigami's, but because of not being able to successfully get Souls. When a Hollow goes through a Gargantua they somehow would get slain. And because some of the Hollows haven't been able to eat Souls they've been devouring themselves and the population of Hollows has been decreasing. It hasn't gotten worse until a few months ago. "Kūgo Ginjō didn't come alone as he promised. He brought all the Fullbringers and he couldn't defend himself, as well as he could have. He left Lilynette here so he could have a peaceful meeting." She started to sob louder and held her hand to her face. Grimmjow came closer and hugged her. Her hands left her face and she hugged him back. His hand gripped the back of her head and he pressed her into his chest as she sobbed. He felt his Espada uniform wetting with tears. He tilted his head so it lay upon her head and his eyes found the floor interesting.

"It's… Alright," he tried to calm down her. "It's okay. It's going to be alright."

"How?" She questioned while she whimpered into his hold.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Nel pulled back from him and looked into his blue eyes.

"I-Ichigo? But I don't understand." He smirked.

"I found Strawberry. He's going to help defeat the damn Fullbringers."

"Can," she whipped a tear from her eye. "Can-," she stated again, "Will he help us?" Grimmjow looked into her light hazel eyes and nodded.

"He will," he reassured her.

"Can you take me to him, I want to leave this place," she pleaded. Grimmjow sighed and nodded. He knew her pain, as he felt it now.

"Fine, but you have to know something before I take you to him. There are Fullbringers within his house."

"W-what!? Why didn't you tell him, why didn't you-"

"He and I are fully aware; you see the Fullbringers who face the Shinigami are the ones that are corrupt. But, the ones who are in Ichigo's house are not, they're good. The ones in Karakura are being manipulated from what the good ones have said. Only two out of the army are the masterminds and are the ones controlling them." Nel nodded in understanding. "So you can't kill the ones in Ichigo's house, you got it?" She nodded again. "Good. Oh, and everyone can speak Japanese so yeah."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Ichigo currently resides in the United States of America."

"Oh." Grimmjow opened a Gargantua and motioned for her to follow. She came to a stop beside him and them they both stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"You smell," Crystal spoke to Ichigo while eating a turkey sandwich. He scowled at her and was about to fling the water bottle he currently at her, but decided to counter attack her.<p>

"Yeah well your sister's lips tasted like strawberry chap stick." Crystal started choking and when she finished she looked at him and her eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Mhm, gurl, things just got real up in here!" He added a finger snap for emphasis.

"_When I didn't think you could get anymore idiotic."_ The two in the kitchen turned their heads to the source of the new male voice and Grimmjow appeared. Nel stood awkwardly next to him and looked directly at Ichigo before running to him. As it was ten years ago in the Las Noches desert, Nel glomped Ichigo and squeezed the dear life out of him.

"_Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you!"_

"_Kid put down the necklace."_ Grimmjow warned Crystal, who looked quite threatening with a turkey sandwich while she clutched her non-released Fullbring. She slowly looked between Grimmjow -who still adorned his Espada uniform- and Nel, who she had no clue who she was. She saw that Ichigo was hugging the stranger back so she let her hand down back down to her side and continued to eat her lunch. Ichigo pulled away from Nel and held his hands upon her shoulders and stared into her light hazel eyes while she stared into his dark bronze eyes. He smiled at her.

"_Nice to see you again Nel. Thanks for cracking my back as well."_ Ichigo spoke in Japanese and then started to laugh. He turned to Crystal when he stopped. She finished her sandwich and looked at him with a bit of interest. _"Crystal meet Nel Tu Odelschwanck. She too is an Arrancar. Former Espada, correct?" _She giggled a bit and it brought a smile to Grimmjow's lips. Just moments ago she was bawling her eyes out and now she was happy. Nel turned to Crystal.

"_Hi! As Ichigo said, I'm Nel."_ Nel smiled at Crystal. Crystal nodded and she held a bit of uncertainty in her gaze. _"I heard from Grimmjow that you and another are staying here."_

"_My sister,"_ Crystal replied grumpily. She pushed passed her and went into the living room. Nel looked hurt and looked at both Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ichigo put a hand onto her shoulder and gripped it in a comforting way.

"_Give her time,"_ he said. He smiled at her and she returned it. He retrieved his hand and turned to Grimmjow. _"So, blueberry pants, got anything for me?"_

"_You remember the Espada you fought?"_ Grimmjow completely ignored his new apparent nickname.

"_How could I forget? Yeah, why?"_

"_Do you remember Starkk Coyote?"_

"_Vaguely I never fought him."_

"_Well your wonderful "students," caused his death." _Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but then understood and grimaced.

"_Sorry about that."_

"_Students? You mean you trained those damn Fullbringers!?"_ Nel interjected at Ichigo and her eyes started to tear up. She rounded on him and he held his arms up in defense.

"_N-no!"_ Nel narrowed her eyes in disbelief. _"I'm serious! I trained them years ago when they asked for lessons. It was before I kicked off my career as a boxer. I taught them how to fight, but to only use it for defense. I had no idea they were Fullbringers, honest."_ Nel just looked at him and then launched herself into Ichigo's chest, crying.

"_I-I'm sorry. It's just Starkk is dead."_ She buried her head in the crevice of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down into her green hair and he wrapped his own arms around her. Grimmjow decided to leave the kitchen and enter the living room where he was met with Crystal and Natalie sitting and talking, both talking in English.

"But I don't think it's good for-"

"Enough Crystal, if the big bad blueberry and strawberry think she is alright, then that means it's okay for us to." Natalie cut her off and her little sister just sulked.

"Oh so I'm a big bad blueberry now?" Grimmjow asked smirking as they jumped in their seats. "Nice to see you awake."

"Whatever Grimmjow," Natalie said.

"Hey Ichigo told me your lips tasted like strawberries, what the hell is that about," Crystal asked smirking. Natalie immediately blushed and sat up straighter.

"Oh nothing," she answered back. Crystal smirked more and elbowed her in the side.

"Mhm, suuuuuure it is." Grimmjow laughed at the sister's bickering. "Shut up blueberry."

* * *

><p><strong>BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE GREAT AND AWESOME KICK-ASS azang98 FOR KICKING MY ASS AND MAKING ME WRITE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides behind a table.* Oh shit I updated no more death threats! Yay! <strong>

**I don't feel loved you evil people better review. I have no life I suck the life from your reviews.**


End file.
